


Voltron Bondage One-Shots

by OpalliteGlass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anthology, BDSM, Bondage, Gags, I'm a Slut, Leather, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Muzzle, Spiderman!Keith, Webbing, lots of leather, pretty much based on my own experiences, sleepsack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalliteGlass/pseuds/OpalliteGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots featuring Lance, Keith, and Shiro in various kinky situations including but not limited to: Bondage, leather, sadomasochism, kemonomimi, multiple orgasms, stuff like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1: Lance/Keith (Straitjacket, Multiple Orgasms)

"So... I roll the dice?"

"Yes."

Keith and Lance sat on a bed in Lance's room, preparing to make a wager.

"And if you call the number, then what?" asked Keith.

"Then I get to tie you up."

Lance smiled self-assuredly while Keith rolled his eyes. The black-haired youth had gotten into a habit of taking grandiose bets with the tanner boy. He hadn't lost yet, and sometimes things got intimate.

"Uh-huh. Not gonna happen though. What if I win?"

"Then the reverse is true."

Keith smirked.

"Is this because I won during sparring today?"

Lance blushed and averted his gaze.

"Shut up and roll!"

Without hesitation Keith flicked the dice into the air.

"Three!" yelled Lance. He was bouncing up and down in excitement.

Keith deftly caught the die and flipped it up onto his palm. The number was three.

"What-"

"Yes! Wooo!" Lance jumped up and exclaimed loudly,

"Uh-huh! Oh yeah! I'm the man!"

Keith's eyes did not leave the dice. He began sweating a little. Then he looked up at Lance.

"Do over?"

Immediately, the victory dance stopped.

"No chance, mullet!"

Then Lance dove into his closet and began sifting through things.

"What am I gonna use? Hmmmmmmm...."

Keith got up slowly and began creeping towards the door, but was met with a "Sit!" from the closet. Before he could sit, a large leather garment fell onto his head. With difficulty, he pulled it off of him and felt it's weight. 

"Uh, Lance? What is this?"

"Straitjacket."

He said matter of factly, still sorting through his closet. Keith's face exploded into a bright pink blush.

"Wh-why do you have a leather straitjacket?"

"Because I'm a kinky fucker, that's why."

Keith held the large leather jacket in his hands, enjoying the feeling of the leather. 

"Wow..."

He brought it up to his face and pressed it against his cheek. It was soft and cold, two conflicting sensations.

"So soft..."

"Enjoying youself?"

Lance coyly asked from the closet. He had been silently watching Keith examine the straitjacket.

"Ah!"

Keith threw the tempting garment to the ground.

"N-no!"

His blush intensified as he folded his arms and retreated deeper into the bed.

"Aww, come on. Don't pout. Also don't throw my expensive bondage stuff all over the place."

Keith's pouting only intensified.

"I'll do what I want."

"We'll see. Yes!"

Lance finally came out of the closet with a large cardboard box. Black straps and silver buckles hung out of the sides.

"Found it!"

Keith's eyes widened.

"Um... what is that?"

Lance smiled deviously.

"Your punishment. Arms out."

"No."

"I said arms out! Or maybe I should tell Shiro that you didn't honor an oath-"

"Hmmph!"

Keith stuck his arms out begrudgingly.

"Fine!"

Lance picked up the straitjacket and guided it onto Keith's arms. The shiny leather covered his forearms and hands. Keith took a moment to inspect his hands, now encased in

the material. Then Lance guided the red Paladin's arms across each other and secured them behind his back with a long strap. He tightened it harshly, eliciting a small yelp from his victim.

"Hey! Easy!"

"Shush."

He reached below and brought more straps around Keith's legs, tightening them as well. Finally, he pulled one last strap around Keith's forearms, bringing the entire jacket into an extremely taut state.

"It's tight, Lance."

"That's the point. Can't have you escaping, right?"

Lance stepped back and observed his handiwork. Keith was sitting up, his tight denim jeans straining against his slowly growing erection. His blush was still very prominent, and he averted his eyes, not wanting to meet his captor's gaze. The black jacket was tight on him, and rendered his lithe, slim body in shiny leather.

"What are you looking at, dumbass?"

"You look so... hot."

Lance continued staring in awe until Keith's foot kicked him in the shin.

"Hey. Earth to Lance."

"Oh yeah right sorry."

Lance shook his head and regained his mental footing. Then without warning he dashed forward and swiftly unbuttoned Keith's pants.

"Ah! Wait!"

The smaller body struggled against the sudden invasion of privacy.

"Lance! Hold on!"

"I said shush."

With one swift movement, he dropped Keith's pants through the straps, revealing his legs and black boxers. He rubbed the red Paladin's crotch through the underwear, hearing the delicious small moan he drew from him.

"Lance, wait..."

"Ugh. I said shush!"

Lance ceased the rubbing, stood up and went behind Keith to rummage in the cardboard box.

"What are you doing Lance?"

Keith asked, attempting to turn in his straitjacket to see what the blue Paladin was doing, but was met with the ungiving creaks of the strong leather.

"Lance, whatever you're doing, I don't like it-"

He was startled by a dark object dropping over his head and fitting over his mouth, silencing him completely.

"Mmph!"

Lance had placed a leather muzzle-like head harness on the smaller boy, and began tightening the straps to unforgiving levels. Keith struggled and kicked against this new restraint.

"Mmmmmmph!"

"I told you to shush, Keith. Now look at you."

He finished adjusting the muzzle. Keith's black hair poked out in tufts around the straps, giving him a disheveled, just-captured appearance.

"You're so cute, Keith. But maybe you shouldn't have tried your luck."

A low annoyed growl came from Keith as he glared at Lance.

"Your growls don't scare me. Now, where were we? Oh, right..."

Lance expertly pulled apart the fly of the boxers, releasing Keith's now fully erect cock.

"There it is. Look how happy he is to see me!"

"Mmph..."

Keith moaned, embarrassed and aroused. Lance leaned forward and gave it a quick lick, eliciting a strong shudder from his captured friend.

"But I wanted this to be a punishment, so I should make this more interesting."

He reached around Keith, rubbing against the leather. He came back with a silicon object, shaped with two holes and a small switch on the back.

"See this, Keith?"

Keith nodded slowly, anxious as to what this unknown object was.

"This is called a masturbation sleeve."

He began fitting it onto Keith's member, sliding the cock through the first hole and his testicles through the second. Keith's breathing quickened slightly from the contact.

"Since you rolled a three, I'm going to time it for three hours. Oh wait, this could get messy."

He reached into the box again and returned with long lengths of rope. He threaded them quickly through small ringlets on Keith's leather-clad arms and wove them through the girders that made up the top bunk. Then he stood up and with a running start, pulled as hard as he could. The rope pulled itself as tight as it could, further trapping Keith in a taut rope prison. He couldn't even move an inch off the bed.

"Mmph!"

He groaned in discomfort.

"That's so you don't get any ideas about escaping. And this..."

He wrapped a rope around Keith's ankles and tighened it, attaching it to a center ringlet on his chest.

"Is so you don't try to run."

Realizing his predicament finally, Keith let out a long moan, as if begging for leniency.

"Mmmmmmmmmph!"

"Sorry, can't understand you."

Then Lance flipped the switch on the cock sleeve, sending the device to life. It immediately sent extremely intense vibrations down Keith's cock, overstimulating him to the max.

"Mmmph! Mmmph!" 

He struggled supremely, but the ropes and leather held him in place. Lance smirked slyly, and walked back to the closet.

"So you're going to be here for three hours, I think."

"Mmmph!"

He emerged with Keith's red flight jacket and shrugged it on, smoothing out the wrinkles.

"I'm going out. Shiro and I are supposed to play poker soon."

Keith's moans intensified as he neared his first orgasm, oblivious to the fact Lance was wearing his favorite piece of clothing.

"Mmph! Mmph!"

He threw his head back as his cock threw its seed all over the floor. The sleeve didn't stop vibrating, and now Keith's member was ultra-sensitive from the orgasm. Without skipping a beat, he thrashed violently against the unrelenting pleasure and sobbed in futility.

"Well..."

Lance walked forward and planeted a kiss on Keith's forehead and playfully tapped the leather around his mouth.

"See you in three hours, red."

Keith's eyes tracked Lance as he walked out the door and he keened in frustration.

"Mmmmmmmmm-!"

He was cut off as Lance shut the door and locked it, trapping Keith in a endless cycle of orgasm and over-stimulation.

"Hmph."

He said as he walked slowly towards the rec room down the hall, late for his poker game with Shiro.

"He's going to make such a mess."


	2. 2: Shiro/Lance (Rope, Forced Orgasm) cont. from 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take smut requests! Send me a prompt and I'll get cracking!

"Call it." Shiro said calmly, tossing his cards facedown on the table.

Sweat descended slowly down Lance's forehead. Shiro had called every single one of his bluffs so far. He only had one chip left. It was now or never.

"C-call?" Lance said, his voice wavering.

"All in motherfucker." Shiro said without missing a beat.

He flipped his cards over, revealing a perfect royal flush. He leaned in and scooped all of the poker chips over to his side of the table. Lance stared in disbelief, his mouth agape. Shiro laughed quietly, his white hair falling in front of his face. Lance just continued to gape.

"How... how..."

Shiro smirked and passed a card to his Galran hand, expertly flipping it back and forth between his fingers.

"It's all in the hands, man."

"That's cheating, Shiro!"

"Maybe, but this is a cheating game."

Lance paused. He was not about to let Shiro beat him.

"Double or nothing."

Shiro sputtered into his drink in shock.

"What did you just say?"

"I said double or nothing. And let's add something to the pot."

"What do you wager?"

"Um..."

Lance thought about Keith, probably still restrained in his bedroom well past the three hour limit.

"I'll give you Keith."

Shiro laughed again.

"Keith? What, you got him tied up somewhere?"

Lance blushed and looked at the ground, not saying anything.

"Oh my God you do."

"It was consensual!"

"Well, add yourself in and you've got a deal."

The sweat increased its pace.

"M-me?"

"Thats right, Lance. You up for it?"

Lance stared at the huge pile of chips in front of Shiro and jealously reared its ugly head.

"I'm in, you bastard."

"Good."

Shiro laughed in his characteristic way, making Lance blush even more.

"You were always a risk taker. You may find that that'll backfire against you."

Lance reached his limit and grabbed the deck of cards.

"Shut up! I'm dealing!"

He shuffled them expertly and quickly dealt Shiro two cards.

"Two cards only. Wilds are for pussies."

"Aces low or high?"

"Shut up, you know they're high!"

"Just asking, sheesh."

Shiro smirked and looked at his cards. Lance looked at his own, seeing he had a so-so hand again.

_"A pair of fours? Come on."_

"All in."

Shiro's voice cut through his disappointment. But little did the taller man know that Lance had intentionally slipped him a lower pair of cards, making this call easier than the last. As Shiro pushed his chips into the center of the table, Lance slammed his cards face down onto the table.

 

"Pair of fours! I'm calling your bluff, Shiro!"

"Oh really?"

Shiro laughed quietly. Lance instantly knew he had messed up.

"W-what? Why are you laughing?"

"Aces, Lance."

Shiro held up his card, revealing a pair of aces.

"I win."

"What?! How!?"

Lance screamed in disbelief.

"You gave yourself the low cards, dumbass."

He brought all of the chips to himself, then he stood up.

"N-no I didn't! That's not possible! My mom taught me that trick herself!"

"It would've worked if you didn't have butter fingers."

"W-wait, Shiro!"

The taller man began walking over to Lance and stood behind him. He was too intimidated to turn around and instead stared ahead.

"D-do over?"

He asked, voice quavering.

"Nope."

A strong hand seized the scruff of his neck and another looped a finger through his back belt loop. They lifted him up and handled him towards the door.

"Wait wait! We can settle this some other way!"

"No, Lance. You lost."

He forced the smaller boy to walk as they struggled down the hallway. Lance was putting up a fight, afraid of what was coming.

"Take it like a man, Lance."

They reached his door.

"Open it."

Shiro ordered.

"I-I lost the key!"

Lance lied.

"Fine."

Shiro pressed his Galran hand against the lock. A purple glow appeared, and the door unlocked itself.

"Done."

"Oh no..."

Lance groaned as Shiro opened the door. Keith was still tied to the bed, restrained in leather and gagged by the muzzle. The sleeve continued its work relentlessly, as evidenced by the sweat and cum that covered the immediate area in front of him. His eyes were half lidded from exhaustion and arousal. He gave a quiet, desperate moan.

"Mmph..."

Shiro whistled.

"Damn. Nice work."

A light tug against his bonds indicated that Keith was still attempting to escape, but no longer had the energy left to put up any real fight.

"How long has he been like that?"

"Maybe.... four hours?"

"Impressive."

Shiro marched Lance into the room, closing the door behind them.

"Now its your turn."

"Wait! Wait! Let's talk about this-"

Shiro pressed a knee into Lance's back, interrupting him and forcing him to the ground.

"Ah!"

His face pressed uncomfortably into the carpet.

"Shiro, you're being irrational-"

Lance felt rope being looped around his arms and cinched tightly.

"Come on, it's just poker!"

Shiro was silent as he continued his work, wrapping the rope around his captives legs and tying it all together, restraining Lance's appendages in a tight bundle.  
He grabbed another length and began adding on to it, creating intricate patterns that wove around Lance's chest and back. He threw a coil around his neck, tightening it just to the point of uncomfortable. A muffled sound from Keith told Lance he was laughing at his newfound peril.

"Shut up, Keith!"

The laughing intensified, but was cut short as the red Paladin orgasmed yet again, draining him ever further. He collapsed into his leather prison, defeated.

"Good! Serves you right!"

"I wouldn't gloat just yet, Lance."

Shiro forcibly flipped Lance over and added more rope to his chest and crotch. Despite his predicament, Lance was still attempting to sweet talk his way out of it.

"Shiro, I don't know if this is necessary-"

"Oh, but it is. It'll teach you not to play against me in poker."

"But it's a bit overkill, yeah?"

"No, I don't see it."

Shiro unbuttoned Lance's jeans, exposing his pelvis. A small patch of hair was revealed, as well as the waistband of his boxers. Yet Shiro did not pull them down more.

"...what are you doing?"

Shiro returned to tightening the ropes, checking and double-checking their symmetry and tautness.

"Just examining my prize. I won you in a poker game, remember?"

Lance blushed and looked away.

"I'm not your prize, Shiro... agh!"

A line of rope forced its way into his mouth and was wrapped around tightly, silencing him just as Keith was.

"Gaagghh! Mmagh!"

"Shhhhh, quiet now."

Shiro said gently as he effortlessly picked Lance up and deposited him face up on the bed next to Keith.

"Let's give you a break, Keith."

Keith nodded enthusiastically, begging to be free from the sleeve. With a loud pop (and a very load moan from Keith), Shiro pulled the device off of his cock.

"There. Better?"

Keith nodded again, slower this time. Without the relentless stimulation of the sleeve, he was beginning to fall asleep from post-orgasm bliss.

"Now, on to you."

And without a word, he deftly pulled Lance's cock from his pants and slipped the sleeve onto him without turning it off.

"Gaaaah!"

Lance shook his head in protest. The device's stimulation forced him to struggle against his bonds, which only became tighter with each tug. Small amounts of saliva were dripping from the corners of his mouth where the ropes silenced him.

"Mmmgah!"

He looked at Shiro hopefully and attempted to speak through the rope, but was meant with a loud, "Shhh."

While Lance fought against orgasm, Shiro gingerly unbuckled Keith's muzzle, freeing the red Paladin's mouth.

"Bleh."

He said quietly, feeling his tongue again.

"Thank you, Shiro."

"I wouldn't thank me just yet, Keith."

Shiro hugged Keith from behind, rubbing against the leather. He rested his head on the smaller boys shoulder and whispered,

"You're both mine now.", just as Lance reached his first orgasm of the night.

 

 


	3. Shiro/Lance/Keith (Petplay)

"Good kitty."

Shiro said, satisfied. Keith lay in his lap, purring and rubbing against his master's leg.

"Prrr...."

His tail flicked up and wrapped loosely around Shiro's neck, symbolizing affection and to a lesser extent, possession. The bigger man scratched behind his feline ears absentmindedly, scrolling through his phone. Then, the door opened and Lance walked in, sleepily stumbling towards the fridge.

"Morning..."

He opened the magnetic door and began pouring himself a glass of orange juice. He shuffled over to the couch and plopped down, sipping lightly from the glass.

"Hey, Shiro."

"Sup."

Keith rolled over and laid his head in Lance's lap, transferring the tail to his neck and resuming his purring.

"Hey, Keith-"

Lance stood up quickly and spilled his orange juice everywhere.

"Keith!? What happened to you?"

The red Paladin hissed loudly at being disturbed and begrudgingly returned to Shiro's lap, glaring at Lance. Shiro waved his hand dismissively while Lance pointed at Keith.

"It's just some Altean illusion magic, nothing to worry about."

"He's got... the tail... and the ears!"

"Yeah, he does."

As if to drive his point home, Keith rolled over and revealed a black leather collar around his neck.

"Meowr..."

"Yes, he is loud, kitty."

Lance stamped his foot indignantly.

"I want so little! Just a glass of OJ! And this is happening?"

Shiro laughed as his hands continued to rub and pet the purring Keith.

"Yeah, it's great isn't it?"

"No! No it's not!"

"Then why are you so excited?"

Lance looked down quickly, realizing that a tell-tale bump was forming underneath his robes.

"...morning wood?"

"Sure, Lance. Whatever."

Lance crossed his arms angrily.

"Look, I just want breakfast."

"There's no food."

Lance held up his arms, defeated.

"What!? Come on!"

Shiro smiled deviously.

"Well, there is. But it's all Altean illusion stuff. If you eat it, you'll end up like Keith over here for a day or so."

Keith rolled over again, purring louder. He was clearly enjoying himself.

"For the record, it just gives you the parts, not the mentality. The whole 'kitty' thing is all Keith."

Keith meowed loudly and pawed at Shiro's face in contempt.

"What, it's true!"

"I guess I'll just go out for food..."

Lance sighed as he walked to the door.

"With what money, smart guy?"

Lance stopped and turned, holding out his hand.

"Give me my wallet, Shiro."

The taller boy held up his hands and pointed down at Keith, who smirked and procured a black leather wallet.

"Come get it."

He said, speaking for the first time since Lance walked in.

"Careful, Lance. He bites."

"I'm aware."

Lance cautiously approached Keith, but as he got closer Keith's growling became louder, signalling an impending bite every time Lance reached for his wallet.

"Damnit, Keith give it to me!"

He was met with a loud hiss, and Lance's wallet dissappeared into Keith's pilot jacket. Then he curled up on Shiro's lap and gave Lance the bird, all in one motion.

"Ugh!"

Lance plopped himself on the floor, defeated.

"Gimme the food."

Shiro cocked his head, interested.

"Oh?"

"You heard me, Shiro."

Shiro tapped Keith, telling him to sit up so he could stand.

"It's literally just a pill, Lance. Not a steak or anything. But it'll make you feel full."

Lance looked down. His stomach rumbled loudly.

"Fuck off and give it to me already."

"Fine, your call."

Shiro laughed and walked to a cabinet, producing a bottle. He tapped the bottom and a small brown pill fell into his hands.

"Enjoy."

He tossed the small capsule to Lance, he deftly caught it and examined the plastic casing.

"So, what exactly is this?"

"It's an Altean illusion thingy, I dunno. Allura gave it to me. I gave you a dog one. I'm good for kitties."

"Who said I'm going to be your dog?"

"I did. Right now."

Lance sighed, staring at the pill.

"I guess nothing to it but to do it right?"

"If you're gonna do it, hurry up and do it. I've got a collar with your name on it."

Lance rolled his eyes.

"You've been planning this, haven't you?"

"Who do you think got rid of all the food and stole your wallet?"

Shiro replied as he sat back down on the couch and resumed petting Keith, who purred loudly in appreciation.

"Well... here goes..."

He closed his eyes and swallowed the pill. Almost instantly his vision blurred and the room grew dark. 

"Ugh... dizzy..."

"Yeah, they do that."

Lance collapsed on the floor, waiting for the feeling to subside. Once the feeling passed, he slowly sat up.

"Am I okay? Am I still in one piece?"

Shiro laughed and reached behind the couch, groping for a hand mirror. He pulled it up and held it in front of Lance.

"See for yourself."

Lance looked at himself and gasped. Two soft, brown canine ears had emerged from his hair, and when he turned the mirror he saw a large poofy tall curled up on the floor. Other than that, he was unchanged.

"Well... I do feel fuller. And I can make these ears work with a hat or something."

"That's the spirit, now come here."

Lance stood up to walk to Shiro, but was interrupted with a firm,

"No. On your knees."

He sighed.

"Already? We're already doing this?"

"Firstly, yes. Secondly, don't talk to me like that."

"But-"

"Knees, now."

Lance silently dropped to his knees and crawled to Shiro, blushing intensely. Shiro reached behing him and procured another black leather collar, seemingly from nowhere.

"Ready to be mine, Lance?"

Lance nodded without hesitation. His reluctance was all an act. Without another word, Shiro wrapped the leather around Lance's neck and fastened it tightly. The front steel ringlet jingled lightly as he examined it with his hands.

"No touching."

"But-"

"No. Touching."

Shiro ordered.

Lance's hands gave Shiro a quick bird, then dropped.

"Oh? My puppy seems to be giving me some attitude. Wouldn't you agree Keith?"

Keith nodded absentmindedly. He was busy batting at a button on Shiro's shirt.

"I have just the thing for handsy pups."

Another reach behind the couch, and Shiro produced a pair of black leather mitts meant to contain and restrain Lance's hands.

"W-where did you get those?"

He stammered. If Shiro put those on him, he'd be completely helpless against anything else he'd care to do.

"That's not for a pup to know, silly."

He approached Lance, one more displacing Keith with a loud hiss.

"Let me see your hands."

Without waiting for confirmation, Shiro swiftly grabbed Lance's right hand and slipped the mitt on in a blink of an eye, expertly tightening the leather.

"...I'm having doubts."

Lance said quietly, uncomfortable with Keith glaring at him from the couch.

"I don't care."

Shiro said matter-of-factly as he fastened the second mitt, reducing Lance's hands to little more than useless leather paws. Shiro sighed, his work done, and sat back on the couch. Keith almost instantly returned to his lap and stuck his tongue out at Lance, who was still on the floor.

"Hey." Lance said, and tapped Shiro's leg with a leather paw.

"Can I get on the couch?"

Shiro said nothing and silently grabbed the remote. He began channel surfing as Lance rubbed against his leg more insistently.

"Hey. Shiro."

A quick kick from Shiro ceased the rubbing.

"Hey! What the hell?"

Keith rolled his eyes from his comfy position on Shiro's lap and said,

"You have to speak to him correctly, idiot."

Lance stumbled back, confused.

"What do you mean?"

Keith sighed, frustrated with Lance's decorum.

"Watch and learn, dog."

He sat up and draped himself against Shiro, rubbing and purring on the taller man.

"Can you scratch my ears, master?"

"Of course, kitten."

And with that, Keith dropped back onto his lap and enjoyed some nice ear scratches, gloating at Lance the whole time.

"See? Like that?"

Lance's mouth was agape.

"There's no way I'm saying that!"

"Then you get to enjoy the floor."

Keith replied, his tail lazily swaying in the air.

"It's a shame, too. This couch is so comfy and soft. What a tragedy that you can't be on it."

Shiro said matter-of-factly. Lance looked at him, offended. But that couch was so tempting, and the floor was hard and unforgiving on his unprotected knees.

"May I please get on the couch, master?" 

Lance strained through clenched teeth.

"I don't think he means it, master."

Keith said, always the devil's advocate.

"Shut up, Keith!"

"Sure. Come on, pup."

Shiro moved over to the end of the couch, taking Keith with him.

"Thanks."

Shiro coughed.

"Thanks...?"

Lance rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, master."

"Good boy."

Lance crawled over to the couch, and with some difficulty, hopped up onto the cushion. His tail flopped over the side, and he curled up contentedly.

_"This isn't so bad."_

He thought.

But just as he was getting comfortable and began closing his eyes, a hand patted his nose. He opened them, and Keith was staring at him.

"...what?"

"Oh, nothing. Just rubbing my hands in your face. My fully functioning, non-leather-clad hands."

Lance looked down at his useless paws for hands and ground his teeth. Then, he growled.

"Oooooh he's growling. See that, master? He's mad."

"Don't tease him, Keith."

"But- whoa!"

Shiro stood up, effortlessly lifting Keith into the air by the scruff of his neck.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

'Lance has suffered. It's your turn."

Keith hissed loudly and struggled in the air against Shiro's mighty grip. He placed the frustrated cat-boy on the ground, forcing him to his knees. Then he turned to Lance, who's ears had perked up at this interesting development.

"Lance, pick a gag from behind the couch."

Without a word, Lance reached behind the couch and looked at the various silencing implements that littered the floor. He tried to ignore Keith's frantic hissing and meowing as he chose. He fumbled for one with his mitted hands, but finally managed to seize one by gripping it between both.

"This one. I pick this one, master."

He held up a rubber bit-gag, complete with leather strap.

"Good choice. Now come over here and put it on him while I've got him down."

Keith's hissing became louder as Lance approached him from behind. He struggled to get up from the floor, but Shiro's grip held him down.

"I'll kill you, Lance! I'll murder you in your bed-"

Lance slipped the gag in and Shiro quickly tightened it, reducing Keith's threats to mumbled moans.

Shiro chuckled.

"Now, pup. Let's have fun with Keith, shall we?"

Lance nodded slowly. Shiro unbuttoned Keith's pants, who continued to struggle but could no longer bite or threaten with the gag in his mouth. He flung the cat-boy's pants and boxers away, revealing his slim body in full. Lance's cock sprang to attention almost immediately.

"Hold him down, Lance."

Lance fumbled over, and placed himself awkwardly on top of Keith, who redoubled his efforts to rise from the floor. However Lance's weight kept the smaller boy from getting off the ground.

"Hhrrgah!"

He said, attempting to curse through the gag.

"He sounds mad, Lance."

Shiro said as he unbuttoned Lance's pants and gave them the same treatment as Keith's, freeing his engorged member.

"Now, do what puppies do best."

Shiro said matter-of-factly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube. Lance was confused as Shiro liberally applied lube to his pup's cock, eliciting a quiet moan from the contact.

"...eat?"

"Fuck."

Then Shiro shoved Lance onto Keith, prompting the taller boy to begin entering the trapped Keith. Lance's mitted hands provided ample leverage as they held down Keith's own hands, preventing him from fighting back. Keith howled through his gag from the pain of entrance, but Shiro said nothing but a firm,

"Keep going, Lance."

Determined, Lance completely entered Keith, feeling him relax around his cock as the pain subsided.

"Good boys."

Shiro said calmly. He stood up and sat on the couch, watching his pets become completely overtaken by lust. Lance slowly began thrusting into Keith, who quietly moaned in pleasure with each impact. Lance's breathing increased, mirroring his pace as Keith angled his ass towards the sensation. Shiro watched, entertained by how enthusiastic the two boys were. Lance's pace doubled suddenly, signalling an approaching orgasm. Keith's hands clenched, and he fought once more to be free. However, Lance was not going to be robbed of orgasm. He pressed down harder, covering Keith's own hands completely with his leather paws. He drove the smaller boy closer to the ground, easily negating his struggling. Then, with a few more strong thrusts, he orgasmed mightily, howling loudly. His cum erupted into Keith, who shuddered slightly at the warm sensation. However, Keith orgasmed in turn, unable to contain himself from the pleasure of Lance's thrusts. 

"Ah! Ahh!"

He gasped around his gag, spilling his own seed onto the carpet. Then, after a brief pause, both boys collapsed onto the carpet, sweaty and drained.

"Tsk, tsk."

Shiro tutted as he stood up to collect his pets.

"That didn't last as long as I had hoped."

He scooped both of them up and deposited them on the couch, sitting himself between them. They were breathing hard, and post-orgasm bliss was sending Keith to sleep. He didn't even care that he was still gagged.

"I'm glad you both had fun."

Shiro began petting both the dog and the cat, and they both rubbed against him in happiness.

"Go ahead and sleep. I'll be waking you up for my own fun shortly."

 


	4. Keith/Shiro (Sadomasochism)

"Okay, Shiro."

Keith said, slipping on a pair of tight leather gloves.

"The safe word is 'Lance', okay?"

Shiro nodded, his muscular body restrained against two steel bars hanging from the ceiling. His wrists and ankles were tightly tethered to the them with steel bands. Whenever Keith played their games, he made sure Shiro couldn't rip through his bonds. Keith could easily spin him around using the joint attached to the ceiling if he wanted access to Shiro's opposite side. His back was exposed to the air, and Keith ran his hand slowly down it as Shiro responded quietly.

"Understood."

They liked to roleplay sometimes, and Shiro in particular enjoyed the 'interrogation' cliche. Keith was dressed in a tight black shirt and skinny jeans. His hair was pulled back in tight ponytail. He finished pulling on his gloves and reached behind him, pulling a large cat-o-nine-tails from his belt. Shiro loved it when Keith went hard on him, and today was no exception. He slipped a leather band around Shiro's eyes, blindfolding him.

"You ready, to start Shiro?"

Shiro nodded.

"Yes."

"Good."

Keith resumed his spot in the center of the room, about to enter his 'captor' persona. Without skipping a beat, he drew back his whip and said loudly,

"Where is the black lion?"

Shiro hissed through his teeth and said,

"Fuck you."

Keith flung the whip forward without warning, striking Shiro's back with the ends. Red welts formed almost immediately and Shiro instinctually arched his back up and cried out.

"Ah!"

Keith returned to his position and tilted his hips.

"Enjoy that?"

He spun his captive around, forcefully grabbing his chest. He flipped the whip around and stuck the handle under Shiro's chin, forcing his head up. Shiro was already breathing hard from the first impact.

"Pathetic."

Keith said, releasing Shiro's head. He reached into his pocket and procured two steel nipple clamps, expertly fastening them to Shiro's sensitive nubs against his protests.

"Stop!"

"I'll stop when you tell me what I want to know."

Keith stepped back again, drawing the whip back.

"I'll ask you again. Where is the black lion?"

"Go to hell!"

Shiro spat. Keith brought the whip down through the air, drawing it across Shiro's chest. A loud scream came from the black Paladin as angry red lines slashed down his chest. Without pause, Keith reversed his direction and brought the whip in the opposite direction, forming a large red 'X' on Shiro's chest. The steel ringlets and chains jingled loudly as Shiro struggled.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

His breathing was strained and his cheeks were flushed.

"Stop..."

"I don't think so."

Keith expertly flicked Shiro's right nipple clamp with the whip, drawing a loud moan from the larger man.

"I can do this all night, Shiro."

Shiro smirked.

"So can I."

As if accepting a challenge, Keith spun Shiro around again and began wailing on his back with the cat-o-nine-tails. Shiro screamed fully now, the pain becoming unbearable. Sounds of concentration came from Keith has he focused his strikes on his shoulder blades.

"Where... is... the... black... lion!?"

Keith said, punctuating each word with a strong whip crack against Shiro's skin. The instant the whipping abated, Shiro sagged, his breath ragged.

"Is that all you've got, red?"

Keith frowned, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"No. In fact..."

Keith dropped the nine tails to the floor and procured a large classic whip.

"I'm done playing games."

And with an almighty crack, the whip ripped across Shiro's back, opening a long thin cut from his right shoulder to his left hip. Shiro's entire body tensed against the pain, but he said nothing. He was doing everything he could not to say the safe word.

"Wanna talk now, Shiro? This could all be over right now."

"Go to hell..."

He said, voice weak from pain.

"Not what I wanted to hear."

A second crack, and another long cut opened parallel to the previous one. Shiro screamed loudly this time, louder than ever.

"AHHH!"

He clenched his teeth and tensed up, swallowing the safe word whole. Keith stopped for an instant, concerned. But not wanting to break the scene, he instead said,

"You look close to breaking."

He walked over and pressed his hands against the welts and cuts, examining them.

"You're getting quite the collection."

"...fuck... you..."

Shiro said through clenched teeth.

Keith sighed. Shiro was asking for it now. He dropped the second whip, allowing it to clatter onto the floor with the nine tails.

"I didn't want to do this, but..."

Keith drew his bayard, thrusting it towards the ground. A long blue energy whip formed, crackling with electricity.

"...what is that?"

"None of you business."

Keith brought his bayard back.

"I'd talk if I were you."

"Never."

"Okay, you brought this on yourself."

Keith slashed his bayard down Shiro's back, creating a crackling red line. Shiro's body tensed and jerked. The pain was unimaginable, even if only for a brief instant.

"Lance! Lance! Oh god!"

Shiro yelled at the top of his lungs. Instantly, Keith ran over and disconnected Shiro from the steel manacles, dropping him into his arms. He detached the nipple clamps and walked Shiro to the couch in the corner. He collapsed on top of Keith, breathing heavily. Keith accessed the first aid kit he kept by the couch and began gingerly dabbing the blood from Shiro's back. Shiro was still blindfolded, but didn't seem to mind.

"What... was that?"

He asked breathlessly.

"My bayard."

Keith replied matter-of-factly, pressing an alcohol swab against the welt in question. Shiro hissed lously, but Keith shushed him.

"You had fun, right?"

Shiro smiled.

"Yes, definitely."

He relaxed on Keith's lap as the red Paladin continued tending to his wounds.

"But next time, I'm interrogating you."

 


	5. Lance/Keith (Cowboys, Bondage, Milking)

"Okay, easy does it."

Keith said as he shielded his eyes from the Sun. He lightly waved his herd of bovine across a river, eager to get out of the dry heat. His chaps bounced lightly against his horse, and a red bandana hung from his neck to protect it from the harsh light. His pale skin refused to tan under the Sun, and his black hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"Let's hurry up a bit, come on."

He tapped a straggling bovine gently. The day was fading fast and he did not want to be out here when night fell and the coyotes decided to wake up. He sighed lightly, until a large cactus caught his attention. He loved cacti, it was rare to find one as big as this. It was as tall as him, and just as wide. He tilted his head as he imagined the comical cactus' arms as an eager traffic conductor. He laughed a bit at the thought.

"Whatcha laughing at?"

"Ah!"

Keith veered his horse around to face the voice. A tall, tan boy sat on his own horse. He was staring intently at Keith, his brown hair waving in the wind slightly. A blue bandana hung on his neck, mirroring Keith's own.

"Who are you?"

Keith asked. The taller boy laughed and brought his horse close to Keith's.

"Didn't your mom teach you it's rude to answer a question with another question? I'm Lance. This is my land."

Keith blushed, realizing he was inadvertently trespassing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to get these cattle to-"

"Yeah yeah, to the field over there. I know the story. Don't rush, there's no coyotes in this area. I made sure of that."

Keith didn't really understand, but instead continued babbling.

"I just saw this cactus and I enjoy cacti so I was looking at it for a bit and-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me. What's your name?"

Keith looked down at his horse's mane shyly.

"Keith."

"Keith. That's a pretty name for a pretty boy."

Instantly, Keith realized what was going on. He was being hustled. He grabbed his reins tightly, turning his horse around.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull, _Lance_. But I should really get my cattle off your property."

"What's the hurry?"

Lance said coyly, pulling his horse up next to Keith's.

"Wow, your skin is so pale..."

"I'd really like to get these cows-"

Lance bumped his horse against Keith's, silencing the shorter boy.

"Enough about the cows, they're safe here."

Keith slowly dug his spurs into his horse, getting ready to take off from the unwelcome advances of Lance.

"Yeah, see the thing about that is-"

Then he was off in a cloud of dust, his horse galloping across the river.

Lance laughed quietly.

"I love it when they run."

With that, he spurned his horse forward to match Keith's. He easily caught up and plowed through the dust, reaching for a coil of rope on his belt.

"I'd stop now if I were you!"

He yelled at Keith, who said nothing but kept going faster.

"Alright, you asked for this!"

Lance brought the loop of rope up, spinning it in the air before tossing it expertly at the boy on the horse. It fell around his chest and arms, tightening instantly. 

"Ah!"

"Gotcha."

Lance pulled hard, removing Keith from the horse, and causing the black haired boy to tumble to the ground. His horse continued on with out him before easing to a halt. It began grazing as if nothing was happening. The impact severely dazed Keith, who saw Lance pull up on his own horse before everything went black.

Hours later, he came to. He was in a barn, tied tightly to a chair with the same rope that liberated him from his horse. 

"Ugh... wha..."

The daylight had faded, and night had fallen. Lance sat across from him in his own chair, smirking knowingly. Keith pulled strongly against the ropes, but they only creaked in response.

"Let me go, you bastard!"

"Naw, I'm not gonna do that."

Keith looked at the ground, trying to think of a way out.

"What do you want from me?"

Lance stood.

"Well... that's a loaded question, Keith. Let's just say my own herd of cows hasn't been providing as of late, and I still need to make ends meet."

With that, he forcibly spun Keith's chair around to face a large machine in the back of the barn. He gasped in awe and fear.

"Oh good lord."

A large milking machine, meant for cows, stood menacingly in front of Keith. He began redoubling his escaping efforts.

"Please! I can give you money! Land! Anything!"

"You're already gonna give me what I want, Keith."

Lance walked over to the machine as Keith groaned against his ropes. He picked up the small plastic milking nozzle and brought it, along with the hose, over to Keith.

"This is meant for cows, Keith. Imagine what it's gonna feel like."

"Stop! Please!"

Lance ignored his pleas, reaching down to unbutton the smaller boys pants through his chaps. He withdrew Keith's quickly hardening member and slipped the nozzle onto it.

"Help! Somebody help!"

Lance tsked, walking behind Keith, saying,

"Can't have that, can we?"

The he pulled Keith's bandana up and through his mouth, brutally tightening it.

"Gahh!"

Lance unknotted his own bandana and tied it over Keith's eyes, blindfolding him.

"There we go. You're all ready for the rodeo."

Keith struggled mightily, afraid of what was to come. Lance strode to the machine, taunting Keith with,

"Ya ready, cowboy?"

Keith shook his head frantically, yelling through his gag. Ignoring his pleas, Lance switched the machine on. Instantly, the nozzle began to suck forcefully, eliciting a pleasant scream from Keith. It worked relentlessly, pumping and sucking until the tied up boy was moaning in pleasure.

"See? It's not that bad."

Lance walked behind Keith and sensually rubbed his shoulders.

"Just give me what I want and I'll let you go."

"Mmmgah!"

Keith moaned in defiance.

"Hmm... maybe I need to turn it up?"

Keith shook his head, and Lance seized his erect nipples, lightly pinching and twisting them.

"Like this?"

Again, Keith shook his head. However, his bucking into the nozzle and loud moaning told Lance otherwise.

"Ah! Gah!"

His moans became quicker, signalling an orgasm.

"There we go, cowboy. Let it all out."

"Ahhh!"

He came powerfully into the nozzle, which sucked all of his seed up and continued pumping, causing Keith to buck so strongly he almost broke the wooden chair he was tied to.

"There, see? It's over."

Lance said as he turned the machine off. Keith sagged, drained. His captor just watched him, and watched him try to chew through the red bandana through his teeth.

"Aww, trying to escape? Don't worry, I'll let you out soon."

Keith pulled against his ropes, telling Lance he wanted out now.

"No, not yet Keith. You still have 3 more milking sessions left."


	6. Keith/Lance (Knifeplay)

"I'm not going to hurt you, Lance!"

Keith said, straddling his friend and lover. He was riding his back, struggling to keep the taller boy down.

"I know, I'm just freaking out a little!"

Lance had agreed to the customary 'getting tied to the bed', but Keith had let some of his more... interesting fetishes come into play tonight. In his hand, he held a long thing knife, glinting in the light.

"It won't even hurt, I promise."

The bucking abated a bit, but Lance was still wary.

"I knew you had some anger issues, but this is-"

"Shhh..."

Keith pressed the flat of the knife to Lance's back, eliciting a loud cry and shiver from the cold metal.

"See? It already feels nice."

"It's cold."

Lance said dismissively.

"What exactly are you going to do?"

He asked, tugging lightly on the ropes.

"I'm going to cut you, Lance. But I'll make sure they're super shallow, like not even cuts."

Keith said, obviously trying to lighten the situation.

"And may I ask why this is a turn on for you?"

Keith touched the point of the knife to his chin, thinking hard.

"Well... I enjoy violence. It's something I'm pretty good at."

Then he leaned into Lance's ear and whispered,

"I also like seeing you bleed."

Lance shuddered in anticipation. He knew that in any other situation he'd be freaked the hell out, but he trusted Keith. The boy on his back leaned back up, expertly spinning the knife in his hands. Lance could hear the swoosh of the air as the knife's pace increased. Then, Keith halted the knife and quickly brought it down, the air swishing loudly as Lance tensed, expecting a stabbing sensation. However, instead he felt the point of the knife lightly touching his skin.

"You ready?"

Keith purred, obviously enjoying himself immensely. Lance nodded, relaxing underneath the red Paladin. Without another word, Keith dug the knife into Lance's skin slightly, and brought it around his shoulder blades in an arc, creating a half-circle on his upper back.

"Ahhh..."

Lance hissed, secretly enjoying the feeling of the blade against his skin.

"Hmm..."

Keith hummd, positioning the knife on the right side of Lance's body. 

"You bleed very nicely."

Very minute amounts of blood oozed from the cut, and Keith began lightly drawing the blade up in diagonal strikes on the right side of Lance's body. Each time he did, Lance tensed, then untensed, prompting Keith to say,

"If you keep moving, you're going to ruin the picture."

"Picture?"

Lance whispered, already entering a strange state from the feeling of the cuts.

"What picture?"

"Shh... you'll see."

Keith repeated the quick strokes on the other side of Lance's body, then swiped the blade in a long horizontal motion through the small of his back, causing Lance to moan very loudly.

"Ahhhh!"

"Shh! Come on, that's uncalled for."

Keith said playfully. Lance was breathing hard. He didn't know being cut could feel this... good. Keith held the knife like a pencil, lighting sketching cuts all over the center of Lance's back.

"Almost done, Lance."

Lance hissed through his teeth.

"Hurry."

Keith quickly drug the blade up the center of his back, dividing the cuts in too, then rolled off his canvas.

"There. Now to clean you up."

Keith grabbed a bottle of alcohol and a washcloth, saying,

"This is the part that hurts."

Then he poured alcohol all over the cuts, causing Lance to scream in pain instead of pleasure. Keith just began petting his head calmly.

"Shhh, it's okay. Almost over."

Then he wiped the cloth over the cuts, cleaning up the blood and revealing the picture.

"Okay, I'll untie you now."

"I wanna see."

Lance breathed, wiped out.

"I know, hold on."

Keith quickly untied the ropes binding Lance to the bed, then slowly stood him up and walked him to a mirror on his closet.

"Take a look."

Lance wearily turned his head, looking at his back. The cuts on his back had formed a picture of two trees on a hill, overlooking the moon. It was all very approximate, as there were no details on the moon, but it was obvious what it was.

"Who needs tattoos, right?"

Keith said, washing his knife in the bathroom sink on the other side of the room.

"You okay?"

Lance continued looking at the cuts, marveling at how they streched when he bent and turned.

"Yeah... yeah I'm fine."

"Okay..."

Keith emerged from the bathroom, holding a set of three more knives, grinning evilly.

"Time to do your chest! I'm thinking a mountain vista with eagles and everything."


	7. Lance (Sleepsack) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short warmup

Lance jerked and struggled in his leather prison. The cool, black material stretched around his entire body, encapsulating him in a taut, unyielding grip. He groaned through the muzzle wrapped around his mouth, sealing it shut with even more leather. He swung glumly: the sleepsack he was trapped in was hanging from the ceiling to add even more helplessness to the situation. The silver buckles were strapped tight, bringing the black leather to full tightness. He looked, for all intents and purposes, perverse cocoon hanging from the ceiling.

"Mmmr..." He growled, kicking helplessly in the air, perturbed when his prison swung slightly from the force. Shiro had forcibly trapped him in this prison, for a reason known only to the black Paladin. He had been left alone for an hour now, with only his thoughts and strange feelings of arousal to keep him company. He could feel the light pressure of the muzzle's rolling buckles on the back of his head, his light brown hair sticking out between the straps in tufts. He thrashed again, receiving a sympathetic tug from the restraining leather.

"Well... how is my guest doing?" A suave voice asked. Shiro had re-entered Lance's bedroom.

"Mmph!" Lance moaned, kicking towards Shiro in a show of dissastifaction. 

"That's not how we behave." Shiro said calmly, tossing his jacket onto Lance's bed and rolling up his white cotton sleeves. "That kind of behavior is what got you in this mess in the first place." He walked behind Lance, trailing a strong hand along his leather prison as he rounded the trapped boy. Lance's eyes followed him until he disappeared from his view, full of anger.

"Let's fix this a bit..." Shiro muttered.

"Mm!" Lance moaned, feeling the sleepsack tighten brutally around his chest and arms. He thrashed again, mad that Shiro wasn't doing the opposite to the buckles. "Mmmph!

Mm!"

"And this..." 

Lance felt those hands trail to the back of his head, tightening the muzzle even more, creating a perfect seal around Lance's normally loud and obnoxious mouth. Now his pathetic moans were barely audible.

"There. Much better." Shiro said, satisfied. He ruffled Lance's hair, turning to leave. "I'll be back in another hour. If you behave this time, maybe I'll let you out. Maybe."  
Then with that, he left, shutting the door behind him. Lance was left in an inescapable leather prison. Hopefully he'd follow Shiro's advice next time.


	8. Keith/Lance (Spiderman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By private request c: Enjoy!

"Lance, I told you not to borrow my sweater again." Keith growled. He had just come back from a hard day of ridding the streets of crime, and he saw his roommate wearing his favorite red Spiderman sweater.

He was Spiderman. That was his. A little token to remind himself of all the effort he'd put into this city.

"Yeah, so? I like it. It's warm." Lance said, shoveling some ramen into his mouth. "You're Spidey, anyway. Not like it matters." He shrugged, not even looking at Keith as the black-haired boy removed his mask, tossing it onto the nearby counter.

"Take it off. Now." He hissed, fists clenched.

"Nah." Lance said, still not looking at Keith.  
The stretchy material of Keith's suit made a squeaking sound as he gripped his fists even harder. "I'm not kidding."

Lance shrugged again. "Don't care."

Quick as a flash, Keith shot a wrist out, a string of web impacting Lance's hand and throwing him against the wall. The white silk enveloped his entire right hand and forearm, gluing it to the wall. His ramen bowl fell to the floor, spilling onto the carpet.

"Keith, what the hell!?" Lance shouted, tugging against the silk in vain. "It's just a sweater!"

"Don't care." Keith parroted, mocking his captive. He shot another string, pulling Lance's left hand to the opposite side of the wall just as his right was. Now both of the insolent sweater thief's arms were cemented to his sides, hugging his hips.

"Keith, I'm sorry! You can have the sweater!" Lance said, struggling against the soft, sticky substance.

"You can't take it off now. I don't want it anymore." Keith said, smirking as strode up to his restrained roommate. He flicked a hand out, dragging it down Lance's neck. "Spiders don't take kindly to thieves. Now you're gonna have some alone time." He purred. Lance shuddered, shocked by the heat rushing to his crotch.

He pulled, trying to free himself. "Keith, if it's intimacy you're after... I'll take off more than the sweater." He said, his voice low as he wiggled his eyebrows at Keith. Even in his situation, he could still find time to flirt.

Keith's expression flattened. He was not amused. "Looks like you need to quiet time, too."

"What do- mm!" A quick shot of web spread itself over Lance's mouth, sealing it and silencing his attempts to woo the spider.

"Much better. But I don't think there's enough silk... not nearly enough to compensate me for a lost sweater. What do you think?" Keith asked running his hands down Lance and crawling them up the very sweater he was talking about, feeling his captive's cool skin.

"Mmph..." Lance moaned behind the gag, wriggling as if to move deeper into Keith's touch.

"Uh-uh. Can't have that." Keith whispered, dragging a thumb across the outline of Lance's lips, covered by the smooth silk. He leaned in, biting lightly at Lance's neck. "You're lucky you're cute, Lance."

"Mm..." Lance tried to buck his tented jeans into Keith, but his captor only pushed his advances back against the wall.

"I don't think so." Keith ran his hands around Lance's hips, spraying more webbing along the boy's hips and thighs. A seamless covering of silk formed, gluing the denim to the wall. He merged the webbing with Lance's already restrained arms, creating a tight seal as he continued weaving up his victim's chest. "Thieves get restrained. I of all people know that."

Lance pulled, his neck straining against the relentless spreading of the web. "Mmph!"

Keith smoothed out the silk, his roommate now covered with a thick silk cocoon from his hips to his neck. 

"Still not done, I think..."

Lance let out a keening noise. What else could Keith do?

But as if to answer his question, Keith began spraying more webbing down Lance's legs, adamant on sealing Lance into a full cocoon. Lance pulled the whole time, trying to fight against his inevitable restraint. But Keith was relentless. Soon enough, All but Lance's head was covered in the irremovable sticky webbing. 

Keith stepped back, examining his handiwork.

"I think that's good. A prison fit for a thief as cute as you." Then he leaned in again, planting soft kisses on Lance's tightly gagged lips. Lance tried to kiss back as best his could, but only succeeded in moving a centimeter from the wall. Keith smirked, brushing his hands against Lance's cheeks. "Don't worry, Lance. It'll wear off in a few hours. But, until then..." With a spinning flourish, a final shot of web sealing Lance's eyes shut, blindfolding the boy. "There. Now it's perfect."

"Mmmpph!" Lance pulled as much as he could, but like usual he got nowhere. A final kiss from Keith signaled that the vigilante was retiring to the nearby couch to watch and relax. 

"Be good. And maybe next time... get your own sweater."


	9. Spies Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly might branch this one off into it's own separate fic cuz unf
> 
> If I do, it's gonna be about spy Keith and rich high-class criminal Lance, and how Keith just can't help but be captured over and over. c:

“Oh, Keith… how do you end up in these situations?” Lance rounded Keith, who pulled against the zip ties anchoring him to the large wooden chair he was trapped in.

“Fuck you, that’s how.” He spat, his black hair falling over his face during his struggles.

“You’re a thief, Keith.” Lance retorted, kicking a leg of the chair as he finished walking around it. “But I’m afraid you’ll find no secrets here. So you’re gonna have to return to your handlers empty-handed. That is...” He flashed a devious grin to his prisoner. “If I decide to let you go.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “You’re not scary, Lance. This isn’t the first time we’ve done this song and dance.”

Lance chuckled, his eyes raking up and down Keith’s body. “That’s true. I do enjoy our fun… sometimes I think you get caught on purpose, just to enjoy the feeling of me being in control.”

Keith said nothing, but he looked down at the floor as his face reddened.

“Thought so.” Lance said simply, taking a seat on top of a large mahogany desk. “You’re cute, Keith. I could offer you a nice job as my personal plaything if spywork ever bores you.”

“You know I’d never do that.” Keith said, smirking. “As tempting as it may be.”

Lance shrugged. “Offer’s on the table.” A quiet beeping made him look at the watch on his wrist. “Shoot, our time’s almost up. I’ve got a business deal you’d just die to know about.”

“Lance, you asshole!” Keith pulled stronger, earning nothing but a small creak from the sturdy chair. “Let me go!”

“No.” Lance rolled off the desk, and reached into it, pulling out something Keith couldn’t quite make out in the dim light of Lance’s office. “And I don’t like being called names, Keith.”

Quick as flash, Lance darted forward and applied the start of a roll of duct tape to Keith’s lips, immediately silencing the next expletive he had planned.

“Mm!” He shook his head, trying to free his mouth from the adhesive.

“Be still, you idiot. I’m trying not to catch hairs.” Lance pulled the tape out and around Keith’s head, winding it five or six times until all that Keith could make was pathetic moans. “There.” Lance patted Keith’s cheek, earning a loud huff through his nose. “So cute.” Lance’s fingers ghosted against Keith’s hardening cock, making it twitch in longing.

“Mmmmph!” Keith shook his head and pulled as hard as he could, but the chair and zip ties didn’t budge.

“Au revoir, Keith. I’ve already told Shiro to come pick up his cute little guard dog.” Lance stepped away, opening the door. “I’ll see you next week, probably. We do have a date, after all.” He winked and blew a kiss, leaving Keith to wait for Shiro to find him in this compromising position.


	10. Slime Restraint (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous request (they wanted a parallel story to the Keith spiderman one so, here we go). I don't know what this is, but slime/gel was specifically requested. Enjoy!

“Whoa, Lance.” Keith stammered, backing up against the wall. “Okay, fair’s fair. You can have the DS. Just put the gun down.”

 

Lance smirked, aiming the Altean weapon at Keith. “It’s too late for that, mullet.”

 

Keith smiled nervously, sweat running down his forehead. “You’re not gonna shoot me over a videogame, are you?”

 

Lance shrugged. “No, of course not. But this isn’t really a normal gun.” A noise issued from the gun, the projectile slamming into Keith’s right hand.

 

“What the...” He looked down, his hand encased in a transparent, green substance. It was encased in the orb, the gel jiggling as he tried to shake it free. “What the hell- ah!” Another shot encased his other hand in a sphere of gel, making him stagger back. He held his useless hands up to his face, inspecting his immobilized fingers through the transparency.

 

“Lance what is this?” He asked, pushing the spheres together and trying to pry his hands free.

 

“Coran called it a ‘standard issue Altean restraint device’. He said I should practice with it for missions. But it’s pretty useful for this, too.”

 

Keith laughed quietly. “Okay, very funny. You can have the game.”

 

“Oh, I’m taking the game. And I’m gonna do this!” He placed a booted foot on Keith’s chest, pushing as hard as he could. Keith stumbled back and fell against the wall. He tried to pull away, but the green gel had fused with the wall, leaving him spreadeagled against the cold steel.

 

“Lance, come on!” He yelled, pulling against the strange restraint.

 

“Not like the collars and leashes you use on me, huh?” Lance asked, flashing a toothy smile.

 

Keith blushed. “I didn’t think it’d escalate into this.” He looked at his useless fingers, the green substance pushed taut against his hands. “Besides, this stuff feels weird- mmph!” The gel splattered across Keith mouth, sealing it shut instantly.

 

Lance lowered the gun from his aiming position. “Wow, can’t believe I made that shot.”

 

Keith keened behind the gag, his lips still visible behind the translucent gel. The sounds were making Lance’s crotch stir. But he didn’t have time to attend to his friend.

 

He stepped up, unbuttoning Keith’s pants and pulling his boxers down, against the restrained boy’s protests.

 

“Shush, Keith.” Lance said quietly, pulling the hardened member out into air.

 

Keith breathed heavily through his nose, his mouth opening and closing behind the gel as he tried to speak. “Mmm!” The vibrations of his voice shook the airtight covering, but no sound escaped.

 

“You want me to take care of this?” Lance growled, stroking Keith’s cock a few times in rapid succession.

 

Keith nodded slowly, closing his eyes in ecstasy. For a few moments, Keith relaxed in his gel prison as he felt Lance work his shaft. Then he felt something cold press against it.

 

“I don’t think so.” A strong force concussed his hips, making him yelp behind the gag. He looked down to see the barrel of the gun pointed at his crotch. The cool, tight gel had sealed his hard cock against his stomach, encasing his entire cock and balls in the restrictive substance. It was slick inside the gel, making Keith slowly hump the air in a desperate attempt to use the gel to his advantage.

 

“You have fun with that.” Lance stood up, planting a quick kiss on Keith’s lips, which were straining against the gel as he desperately tried to speak and voice is complaints.

 

“The gel wears off in an hour. Meet me in my bedroom if you want some more...” He blew a kiss to Keith as he closed the door behind him.

 

 


	11. Bondage Trio 1

“Shiro, stop fussing...” Lotor whispered, fiddling with the leather straps encircling Shiro’s chest and biceps. “You’re just going to hurt yourself.”

Shiro tugged violently, growling at Lotor. “Fine. But I won’t like it.”

A harness trapped his arms behind his back, wrapping around his body and attached to thick collar. The leather snaked down to his crotch, wrapping around his balls to form a cock ring.

Lotor kissed Shiro gently, nibbling lightly at the exposed skin above the collar. “But you might like this.” He gestured at the door, making Shiro look past the various candles and silk sheets Lotor had arranged for him. “Bring them in.”

The door opened with a loud swish. Two masked Galra soldiers entered, each holding a leash, one white and one black. They stepped in briskly, with the soldier holding the black leash giving it a hard tug. Lance and Keith entered, with Keith visibly fighting against his restraints. A black bar was shoved through his teeth, exposing his fang-like canines as they gnawed angrily at the rubber. Like Shiro, his body was trapped in a tight leather harness. A soft, black tail hung from his backside. Shiro could hear a quiet humming.

 _A buttplug_. He thought.

To complete the look, a pair of black cat ears topped his head.

He did not look happy.

“Rrrgh...” He growled through the gag, clearly wishing like he could bite his handler.

Lance, conversely, was dressed in a full body white latex suit. His hands were encased in soft leather mitts, and a fluffy white tail plug filled his ass. He stumbled slightly, unable to see past the leather band tied around his eyes. He made no noise, but even if he wanted to he couldn’t speak through the leather muzzle that sealed his mouth completely (also white. Lotor loved his color coordination). The straps where pulled taunt around his head, brown hair sticking through the tufts. His mitted hands were clipped together at his waist. He tugged slightly against them, but got nowhere.

“Greetings, my lord.” One of the soldiers said, the one holding the white leash. “The blue paladin was very receptive to our adornments.” He lightly patted Lance’s soft brown hair, twirling a tuft of it in his hand. “He has just enough fight in him to be interesting.” As if to prove his point, Lance tried to speak through his muzzle.

“Mmph mmra!” He tried to say, but the leather impeded his speech.

Lotor chuckled. “So cute. He always struck me as a dog.” He glanced at Keith, who was actively trying to pick his locks. “And what of him?”

The other soldier spoke. “The red paladin has been… a problem.” He said sheepishly. “We couldn’t get a lot of our gear on him, so he has assumed the role of the-”

“The kitten.” Lotor finished smiley slyly. “Interesting.” He waved his hand. “You may go.”

The soldiers left without a word, leaving the two boys standing in the low light of the room. Shiro couldn’t stop looking at his teammates. Lance looked absolutely sexy in the soft latex, helpless and pliant in his blindfold and muzzle. The mitts scrabbled at the clips holding them to his waist, but nothing gave. His cock was threaded through a hold in the suit, and it was fully erect from the low-level buzzing in his ass, dripping pre-cum down it’s length. Shiro could see the edges and muscles of Lance’s body from beneath the latex.

Keith, on the other hand, was furious. His cock was hard as well, but it appeared to be actively fighting the leather cock ring around it’s length. He continued to growl, trying to free his hands from in front of him, his nails scratching against the steel chains. His toned body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and his long black hair hung across his face, a sign of his struggles. His teeth continued to gnash at the bit gag, but nothing he said was intelligible.

“Such sexy boys.” Lotor whispered in Shiro’s ear. “Aren’t they, Shiro?”

Shiro felt bad for nodding.

“I know you want them. And I’m gonna let you have them.” He pinched Shiro’s nipple lightly. “Just part of the games we play.” He rolled over on the silk sheets, his own white hair splaying across them. “If you give me a good show, you’re free to go. I give my word as a prince.” He pretended to cross his heart.

“...really?” Shiro breathed, unable to rip his eyes from Lance and Keith.

“Really.” Lotor said, chuckling quietly. “But only if you make it worth my while.”

Shiro nodded. Lotor rolled of the bed, walking to his captives. “I know you heard me, pets.” He wrapped his hands around each boy, bringing them close to his face. Lance whimpered quietly as Lotor caught a whiff of his orange-scented shampoo. Keith, as usual, tried to bite him.

“Give me a good show, and you’re free to go.”

Lance whimpered even more, seeming more and more like a puppy as time went on. He gripped each leash, bringing them over to Shiro, who shifted up the bed in expectation. “Here, I’ll get you started.”

He shove Keith onto the bed, forcibly moving him close to Shiro’s crotch. He reached into the bedside stand, procuring a bottle of lube. He quickly and methodically slicked up Keith’s cock, earning a loud growl and shiver from the kitten.

“Oh, you like that?” Lotor asked. He stroked Keith a few times in quick succession, making the angry boy buckle in pleasure. “Yeah you do.”

He lubed up Keith’s cock more and pointed to Shiro. “Fuck him.”

Keith looked at Lotor with a look of pure rage. “Mmmuck mmru.” He snarled. Lotor cocked an eyebrow at Keith.

“Look at Shiro, kitten. He’s clearly into it.”

Keith looked at Shiro, shocked at the look Shiro shot him. He was breathing hard, trying to rub himself through his bonds. His abs rippled from the strain.

“Do it, Keith.” He moaned. “I want you...”

“See?” Lotor laughed. He grabbed Keith’s cock and guided it into Shiro’s ass, earning a loud moan from the struggling captive. Shiro yelped, gripping the sheets from the pressure as Keith’s cock barely touched his prostate.

After a moment of thought, Keith almost reluctantly began to buck, moaning through his gag louder and louder with each entrance into Shiro, who was moaning the loudest on account of being ungagged.

A pointed whimper interrupted the two, both of them looking at the source. Lance was still there, blindfolded, muzzled, and rubbing his cock furiously with his mitts but getting nowhere.

“Oh, where are my manners?” Lotor asked mockingly. “I forgot all about the puppy.” He grabbed the leash, leading the blind Lance over onto the bed and helping him on top of Shiro. He grabbed the lube again and began slicking up Shiro’s cock, earning even more moans from the man. Keith gave a half-hearted buck, becoming impatient as his own cock twitched inside Shiro from anticipation. Lotor pulled Lance's tail plug out with a smirk.

“Patience, kitten.” Lotor said calmly, setting Lance down on top of Shiro’s cock. Lance began whimpering and complaining behind his muzzle, but nothing understandably escaped the tight gag.

“Ah, the muzzle.” Lotor grinned. “It’s my favorite.” Lance shook his head in protest, still trying to speak.

“Mmmp-”

“Kitten, shut him up.” Lotor said, moving Keith’s chained wrists over Lance and on top of his cock, pouring a liberal amount of lube on them as the kitten gripped it and began stroking. Lance’s complaints were replaced with moans of pleasure as he felt Shiro begin to buck inside him and Keith stroke his cock at the same time.

Keith restarted his efforts, slowly entering Shiro again. Lotor stepped back, watching the sight unfold before his eyes.

Lance was on top of Shiro, muzzled and blindfolded, hands useless in the leather mitts, and his entire body clad in the white latex suit. He made loud noises of pleasure as he felt Shiro fuck him, with Keith’s hands rubbing his length at the same time.

Shiro was prone on the bed, his arms restrained behind him in the leather harness. He was the only one of the trio who didn’t suffer from a gag, his moans and cries of pleasure the loudest and most pronounced. He felt his cock slick inside Lance, loving the feeling of entering the restrained boy, and loving the whimpers he elicited from him even more. At the same time, he felt Keith ram inside him with the same fiery passion he did everything, torturing his prostrate and clouding his mind from the amazing feelings he was receiving from both ends.

Keith slowly stroked Lance, paying special attention to the shaft and head. He knew that Lance loved that from his previous conquests with the boy. He pushed into Shiro, the older man’s walls massaging his cock and making him cry out with every buck. He couldn't ignore the buzzing from his tail plug, which made him bit down on his gag more than ever.

All three boys were a mess, sweaty and moaning, all restrained and unable to do anything but give in to each others primal desires. Lotor watched from the corner, smiling in the dark. This was exactly what he wanted. And contrary to his promises…

He wasn’t going to let them go.


	12. Living Latex Part I

“Keith?” Lance called, wandering the halls of the castle. A mysterious power outage had caused all of the lights to go out, and Lance was searching for his fellow Paladin. His blue and gold robes swished against the floor as he waved his flashlight around the darkened halls.

 

“Mullet? You there?” He had been looking for Keith for a few minutes, and he was starting to get worried. But as soon as he was about to call again, something dropped onto his free hand. Startled, he yelped and held up in, examining it with the flashlight. A black, semi-translucent substance stretched between his fingers. It felt very smooth, and upon further examination, Lance realized it wasn’t actually wet, just slick and pliant.

 

“What the...” He flicked his hand, trying to rid himself of the substance, but it clung firmly, in fact using the momentum from the motion to engulf even more of his hand, swallowing it up to the wrist.

 

“Ah!” Lance shouted, stumbling back against the wall of hall. He quickly placed the flashlight on a ledge behind him and looked at the substance again. His hand was encased in the shiny black material, held in a tight fist. He stretched his hand against it, but only succeeded in moving his fingers an inch before they were snapped back by the tight material.

 

“Hmm...” He pondered. “Not good.” He could vaguely see his hand through the latex-like substance. “Sticky, huh?” He rubbed his trapped hand against his robes, but his prison did not budge.

 

“Ugh… come on...” He rubbed more, but got nowhere. Frustrated, he growled and grabbed the substance with his other hand.

 

Quickly, it flowed onto that hand, growing in volume. It sealed itself around both hands now, encasing them in mitts.

 

“Wait...” Lance mumbled, starting to realize his situation. “Wait, what’s going on...”

 

He rubbed his trapped hands together, but got nothing but a slightly annoying squeak. Then, without warning, the substance began creeping down his arms, flowing at a slow, but measurable pace.

 

“Stop!” Lance shouted, trying to pry the substance off of him with his useless hands. “Keith!” He was panicking as it creeped past his elbows. It was also beginning to drip, large strands and drops of the black liquid splattering onto the floor and his robes. He could feel it coalesce around his feet, adhering to his bare skin. The strands were connecting his arms to the floor, and with unnatural strength, it suddenly pulled, forcing him to his knees.

 

“Keith!” He shouted, louder this time. “Keith, I need help!” The latex-like substance was moving quicker now, as if agitated by his struggling. He pulled, trying to somehow shoulder his way free of his trap, but it continued stretching, flowing and grasping his body. He shivered as he felt it slide over his groin, and he noticed it had flowed underneath his robes, leaving them untouched. His skin was covered in a taut, black prison, but his robes still lay over his body, a perverse mockery of what was happening.

 

He was kneeling on the ground as the substance adjusted itself over his body, pulling his arms in across his chest, each palm gripping the opposite shoulder in an X. He yelped and groaned, pulling and struggling, but the material did not release him. Lance was breathing hard. What was this thing going to do with him? He couldn’t move, he couldn’t fight. Then he felt it creep up his neck.

“No...” He breathed. “No, no!” He was yelling, arching his neck and back, as if that would give him distance from the substance that seemed hellbent on covering him. “Stop! Stop!”

 

He pulled as far as he could, but it was just prolonging the inevitable.

 

“Keith! Keit-” The material rushed to close the gap, sealing his mouth shut. Lance could still open his lips, but the airtight seal prevented him from creating any noise. All that escaped was a quiet moaning.

 

“Mmph… mmph!” He thrashed and squirmed, looking like a perverse cocoon anchored to the floor. His blue and gold robes were still draped over his body, covering his latex-encased form and splaying across the floor behind him.

 

The material continued flowing, as if sick of his complaining.

 

“Mmph! Nmm!” Lance begged through the tight gag as it flowed over his cheeks and anchored itself to the bridge of his nose, cutting off his air supply. “Mm! Mm!” His protests were short. He needed to so save oxygen…

 

His chest heaved, unable to draw breath through the material. He felt it expand and tighten slightly as he still struggled to breathe, but it was futile. He twisted, thrashed, and pulled, but nothing was working. He tried to pull his arms away from his chest to claw the latex off of his nose at least, but it did not allow him that luxury.

 

“Mm...” Lance moaned quietly, his head growing light. “Mm...”

 

His struggling was slowing down. He wavered slightly before falling over onto the floor, just trying to get one breath, just one. But the latex did not release its grip.

 

“Lance?!” Keith shouted. He had followed the panicked cries of the taller boy, and ran into this hallway to find him encased in some sort of… tight latex?

 

“Mmm...” Lance nodded weakly, trying to squirm his way to Keith, eager to be freed from his breathless prison.

 

“Lance, hold on!” Keith said, pulling out his bayard from his own red robes. A sword formed from the hilt. “Stand still, I don’t want to cut you.”

 

Lance nodded again, closing his eyes, half because he couldn’t bear the thought of being sliced, half because he was almost out of air.

 

Keith drew back his sword, but as he brought it down, a glob of the material impacted against the hilt, dislodging it from his grip and sending it to the floor. Immediately, the sword was as encased as Lance, rendering it’s sharp edges useless.

 

“Mm...” Lance was about to lose consciousness. The room was spinning…

 

“Hang on, Lance, I’ll get you out of this...” Keith said, kneeling down on the floor and reaching to pull the material off of his friend.

 

“Mm!!” Lance shook his head fervently, trying to signal Keith to not come closer. “Mmm!!”

 

But was too late. A portion of the material jumped off of his Lance, splattering all over Keith’s chest, plastering his robes to his body as the substance latched around his back, creating a sort of harness.

 

“What the hell is this stuff!?” Keith shouted, trying to pull the latex off of him.

 

As Lance watched with horror as the material began to slowly trap his friend just as he was, two holes snapped open beneath his nose, allowing him to inhale precious air. He focused on breathing for a moment, recovering from his near black-out and squirming against the latex.

 

When he turned his attention back to Keith, the process was well underway. However, it seemed the material sensed Keith was a danger, so it forewent leaving the robes and instead just enveloped them along with Keith’s body. It also moved with urgency, as Keith was actually succeeded in pulling chunks of it off of him with loud grunts.

 

“Ugh! Get off of me!” The latex was making headway, but it was slower than Lance’s capture due to Keith’s superior strength and struggling. Longer tendrils extended, wrapping themselves around his legs and forcing him to kneel as Lance was. His arms were forced behind his back, locking them in position with a tight grip.

 

“Fucking… I said get off!” Keith pulled even more, but the latex spiralled upwards to complete his prison.

 

“Help! Shi- mm!” It collapsed around his mouth, sealing it just as Lance’s was. Keith growled very loudly, trying to chew through the material. It took this opportunity to flow inside his mouth, coating the inside and forming a filling inside, muffling his speech even more than Lance’s. He bit down, but even that angered the material, which stretched around his teeth and glued them shut.

 

Keith was muzzled and gagged as he felt the latex stretch around his head, pouring into his ears and forming tight earplugs. It bridged across his face, covering his long black hair and eyes, rendering him deaf, blind, and mute.

 

“Mmmph!!!” He tried to scream, thrashing even more than Lance did. “Mmio! Mro!” He was trying to call Shiro’s name, but nothing but his pathetic moans escaped. He could see through the material, but only slightly.

 

Lance was still squirming, having to ration his breath through the small pinholes in his prison, which Keith had been spared.

 

Then, the material began to pulse, rubbing his crotch and groin with light, soft vibrations.

 

“Mmmph!” He started, jerking in place but unable to escape the inevitable massaging.

 

The same thing was happening to Lance. He moaned behind the tight latex seal. Keith could see the outline of his lips beneath the airtight seal as he tried to make noise.

 

The feeling continued to build, small tendrils of the latex branching off inside their prisons and entangling themselves around the two Paladin’s hardening cocks.

Lance and Keith were both suffering in pleasure separately. Lance had succumbed to it, rolling over on his back to allow unfettered access to his member (which the latex allowed), throwing his head back and arching his spine with every pulse and throb.

 

Keith, however, was indignant. He snapped his teeth (or he would have, if his mouth was completely sealed tight) every time the material rolled over his cock, enticing him to leak precum inside the latex.

 

“Mmrrr!” He growled, as if offended the latex had the gall to stroke him like this. Then it began to knead, curbing Keith’s anger and transforming the rage-filled growl into a low content purr. “Mmm...”

 

Keith couldn’t help it anymore, bucking into the relentless material as it slide up and down, twisting and rubbing with a single-track mind.

 

Lance was lost in bliss. From behind the translucent material, Keith could see that Lance’s latex-covered cock was full hard. He could also see it shake and sway as the material kept on pumping. Lance was still on his back, turning his head to look at Keith with a pleading look, as if to give him validation that it was okay to feel like this.

 

Keith couldn’t see his partner well enough to understand, and either way the stroking around his cock re-doubled making him double over in pure ecstasy. He was getting close, and from the desperate mewls that were coming from Lance, so was he.

 

“Mm… mm… mm...” Both of their quiet moans were getting closer together, signaling their coming orgasms. But just as the they were about to reach it, the stroking stopped.

 

Lance made a sad, pathetic noise, while Keith practically tried to yell behind his gag.

 

The latex had brought them both to the edge, then let them stew in their prisons. They both sagged slightly, breathing hard. Lance was still trying to inhale deeply through the small holes, but they did not widen, making him unable to pull as much as he could for fear of running out of breath.

 

Keith couldn’t see or hear anything, making every pulse and movement from the latex light up his skin.

 

Then, as soon as their cocks were beginning to soften, the stroking began again. Relentless, up and down, sliding and sucking and pumping. Bringing them both to the edge, then stopping again.

 

Then again.

 

Then again.

 

It had been at least two hours. Lance sobbed as the pumping stopped again. Although his cock wasn’t sore, he ached for release. He needed it.

 

He was ashamed, but he was enjoying this so much. Even with the threat of this unknown substance keeping him hostage, he loved the thrill of the encasement and the constant stimulation against his cock. He keened behind the gag, begging the latex to either please stop or to let him cum.

 

“Mmno… mmeas...” He had no energy to even thrash, just rolling his head in low defiance.

 

Keith, as usual, kept up the fight constantly. In fact, during the third re-start of the pumping, he had thrashed so hard he had actually managed to poke a fist sized hole in the latex, which prompted it to seal him twice as tight and give him the same breathing situation as Lance; two small pinholes, his only access to the outside world. It had also knocked him on his side and piled even more of itself on top of him, anchoring him to floor in a thick, yet form-fitting and tight, cocoon.

 

And yet still, he struggled. He managed to kick maybe a centimeter in his thrashing, but that was it. He had to take breaks to keep himself from asphyxiating from the small breathing holes.

 

He was beginning to tire. He just wanted the pumping to stop. He hated being manhandled, but he loved the helplessness. He loved that when he managed to escape, his restraints were increased. He loved fighting the bondage, and he loved that he was rewarded with even more bondage.

 

But this was still a hostage situation. He didn’t know what this thing was, or even if it would ever let him and Lance go.

 

Then the pumping stopped again. Both boys did their customary struggles. Then Lance heard footsteps.

 

“Lance? Keith!?” Shiro had found them, his Galran arm glowing purple in the dark. He ran to his partners, kneeling and examining their tight, shiny prisons. “Are you okay? What is this stuff?”

 

Lance and Keith couldn’t even struggle or show happiness at being found; their constant torture had left them exhausted.

 

“Here, let me help-”

 

“Mm!” Lance shook his head, his lips stretching against the gag.

 

“Wait, what’s wrong?” Shiro asked. “Are you hurt?”

 

“Mmmm!” He shook his head again, ducking it to draw Shiro’s attention to his hard cock.

 

Shiro just stared for a moment, not fully realizing the situation. He stretched his Galra hand out to touch the substance. The purple glow made the latex draw back, as if it was scared of it.

 

Lance shook his head more fervently. “Mmmm! Mmmm!”

 

“Wait...” Shiro was starting to understand. “You don’t want to be let out?”

 

Lance didn’t answer, although they both knew the response was yes.

 

“What about Keith?” Shiro asked, looking at the Red Paladin who was absolutely helpless in his reinforced cocoon.

 

Lance shook his head, making the decision for Keith.

 

“You… like this?”

 

Lance nodded, blushing behind the gag.

“I have to admit… it is pretty hot.” Shiro mumbled, poking the material with his human hand. It did not attempt to capture him, just stayed adhered to Lance’s skin. It appeared Shiro’s Galra arm gave him sanctuary.

 

“Well, in that case… maybe we should have some fun?”


	13. Keith/Lance Kidnapping I

Keith slunk through the shadows, his form blending in with the dark. He was clad full in black, wearing the traditional robes of a Marmora assassin. The robes were loose, and tied around his waste with a black sash, and they brushed against his skin as he perched on the rafters.

 

His target was just below him. Not to kill, but to capture. An Altean boy, a royal, they said, was polishing his armor. He was very cute, if Keith said so himself. He was happy his mission was to restrain, not kill. He reached into his sleeve, procuring a hemp rope with a hook on the end. The boy, Lance he was named, was wearing his own Altean robes, white and blue. Very beautiful, and probably very expensive.

 

Keith tsk’d at what he was about to do to them.

 

He began spinning the hook for momentum, swinging it in circles as he shifted in the rafters, following the boy as he walked around his room, placing pieces of armor on a desk. He bent down, inspecting a minute scratch on one of the pieces.

 

Keith saw his chance.

 

He let the hook loose, sending it shooting down to hook on to the collar of the boy’s robes. Quickly, before the boy could react, Keith descended, putting all of his weight onto the rope. The hook hitched into the fabric, yanking Lance into the air, choking him on his own clothing. Still lightning fast, Keith dashed around to Lance’s back, drawing his blade and pressing it against his neck as he struggled, choking and pulling at his robes.

 

“Don’t struggle and I’ll let you live.” Keith growled, knowing it was a lie (he was gonna let him live either way), but he enjoyed the show of power.

 

“Hck...” Lance croaked. “Who… are...”

 

“Not important.” Keith whispered, pulling rope out from his robes, still keeping his weight on the rope to keep the boy suspended. “Now be good for me.

 

He began twining the hemp rope around Lance’s chest, weaving intricate diamond patterns around his chest. Lance was a royal; Galra code dictated that he be restrained in rope patterns that indicated as such.

 

Keith twisted the ropes, folding Lance’s arms behind him and wrapping them up in the rough material. After ten minutes, Lance’s body had been encased in many patterns and knots, all symmetrical and all extremely tight. The rough texture of the rope meant that the knots were absolutely not going to come undone without outside help. Satisfied with his work, Keith pulled the sash from his own robes, gripping the rope in his teeth to continue his chokehold on Lance. He knotted the sash in the middle, before forcing it in between Lance’s teeth and tying it tightly behind his head.

 

“Grmm...” Lance groaned, unable to fight his assailants touch.

 

“Good boy...” Keith released the rope, making Lance fall heavily to the ground with a loud thud. It was a very undignifed way to fall, but Lance couldn’t catch himself or move due to the intricate web of ropes trapping his body.

 

“Lmme mmo...” He tried to say through the gag, but Keith placed a finger to his lips.

 

“Shush. You’re mine now.” With a quiet grunt, Keith lifted the Altean boy and placed him on his shoulder, showing his strength training at its finest. “Be good, and you’ll be fine.” He shifted Lance’s weight closer to his neck, earning an angry complaint from the gagged boy. “You’re doing great so far.”

 

Now to deliver his captive to his handlers.

 

 


	14. Santa's Reindeer Part I

“Santa, huh?” Keith asked, peering over his phone. “I mean, sure. Christmas isn’t really my thing though.”

Shiro stood in front of Keith, bedecked in the red velvet coat and pants of Santa. White fur trim lined the clothing, and the red pants were tucked into shiny leather boots. A trademark Santa hat sat atop his head. He held a white sack over his shoulder, unfilled.

“What, nothing?” Shiro asked, disappointed. “I thought you’d think this was sexy.”

Keith snorted playfully. “You’re a cliché, Shiro. Sexy santa? Please.”

“I worked hard to get this stuff.” Shiro said firmly. “We’re in the middle of space; the least you could do is pretend, right?” He reached out to touch Keith’s face, but the boy pushed his hand away.

“I told you, Christmas isn’t my thing.”

Shiro frowned. “Isn’t it, now?” He asked rhetorically. His tone was becoming much more aggressive. “Not even for me?”

Keith looked up from his phone. “If I wanted to get horny over an old fat man, I’d… well, I wouldn’t do that.” He laughed, not realizing the trouble he was getting himself into. “You know what I mean?”

“Sure do.” Shiro growled.

“Besides, there’s nothing even in your sack.” Keith continued, returning to his phone. “Maybe you can fill it with something and give ‘em to Allura and Coran. They’d like to learn about- hey!”

Shiro swiped Keith’s phone from his hand, pocketing it quickly.

Keith smirked, still not understanding the situation. “Okay, I’m sorry.” He said, looking at Shiro. “I’m sorry I shittalked Santa.”

“’Sorry’ won’t cut it, Keith.” Shiro said menacingly, grabbing Keith’s shirt and hauling him upwards with brute strength. “You’re gonna enjoy the night I planned, got it?”

“Shiro, you’re stretching my shirt.” Keith replied, uninterested.

“You’re not gonna be wearing it for long, anyway.” Shiro whispered, pulling the sack off of his back and enveloping Keith in it.

“Hey- mm!”

Shiro slung the squirming bundle over his back, ignoring the muffled protests from the boy inside.

* * *

 

“Come in!” Lance called, responding to a knock on the door.

Shiro stepped in, still clad in his Santa outfit.

“Merry Christmas!” He shouted, imitating a boisterous laugh as he walked inside. He closed the door, making sure to lock it. “I’ve brought presents!”

Lance laughed. “Awww, Shiro! I didn’t know we were doing something for Christmas!”

Shiro smiled. “Well, it was supposed to be something small, but… it didn’t end up that way.”

He laughed again, throwing the sack onto a small futon nearby.

“Looking good, man.” Lance said. “Sexy Santa? I dig it.”

"At least someone does.” Shiro mumbled, pulling off his leather gloves. “But like I said, I brought presents! Well, a present. And it was improv’d.”

Lance smiled now, blushing. “You got me a present?” He giggled. “Is it more slippers? I always love more slippers.”

“No, not slippers. You’re gonna love it.” He beckoned Lance to the futon. “Look inside for yourself.”

“Okay!” Lance was elated. He walked to the sack, pulling the ribbon off the knotted mouth and peering inside.

His heart stopped.

Then he tied the knot again.

“Is he… is that...” He stammered.

“Yup. He’s all yours. If you want him, of course.” Shiro said, pretending to inspect his nails. “He was very naughty, so he gets to be a reindeer.”

“I… um… well, I do want that. So… what do I do?”

 

“Whatever you want.” Shiro winked. “And I’m gonna watch. He is my reindeer, after all.”

Lance pulled the ribbon again, this time, pulling the sack down to reveal it’s contents.

Keith sat on the futon, his eyes narrow in anger. A brown muzzle covered his mouth, sealing his protests and rendering his speech quiet moans. A pair of fuzzy velvet antlers protruded from it. Red bands encircled his forearms and legs, covered in bells that jingled with his useless struggles. Soft brown leather encased his hands and feet, preventing him from getting any purchase on his restraints, or in fact, from grabbing anything. He was completely naked, aside from multiple small red bands that wrapped around his rock-hard cock, also bedecked in small jingling bells.

“Mmph…” He groaned, his mitted hands scrabbling at his trapped cock.

“He was so naughty, I had to tie him up.” Shiro said, reaching down to ruffle Keith’s hair, earning another muffled protest. “He’s my favorite reindeer. But he can be rowdy sometimes. Isn’t that right?” Shiro planted a mocking kiss on Keith’s muzzle.

“Mmmr!”

“This is so hot...” Lance breathed. “I don’t even know where to start...”

"Start with some lube and work from there.” Shiro laughed, tossing a bottle to Lance from his pocket. “He’s horny. Maybe edge him a bit? So how much he really wants to cum.”

Keith shook his head frantically and made a concerned noise.

“Mmph! Mre mm mo!” He tried to speak, but Shiro just pushed him playfully onto the futon.

“Don’t worry about him, Lance. He just hasn’t learned his lesson yet.” Shiro smirked at Lance. “Now… what are you gonna do about it?”


	15. Cowboys Part II

“Keith, there’s no need to be irrational...” Lance said nervously, pulling at the ropes that were securing him into a tight hogtie. “I was just playin’ a game with you, that’s all.”

 

Keith stood over him, sweating and red-faced from the relentless ‘game’ Lance had just played with him. He had cum four times in less than three hours, all forced from him by the milking machine he now held in his hand.

 

“Some ‘game’, Lance.” Keith growled, bending down to grab the middle knot of the rope and drag Lance along, ignoring his squirms and protests.

 

“Keith, I said I was sorry! I won’t do it again, I promise!”

 

“Sorry, ‘partner’.” Keith replied, putting on his best faux Texas accent. “It’s just business.”

 

Lance lay on his side, his hat had fallen off at some point during his struggles, and his current position perfectly exposed his crotch to Keith, who begin fiddling with the zipper of the chapped pants.

 

“You don’t have to do this.” Lance laughed, scared and aroused. “I got more than enough milk outta you, anyway.”

 

“Wrong thing to say.” Keith threaded Lance’s hard cock out of his jeans and forced the milking machine’s nozzle onto it.

 

Lance moaned and bit his lip when he felt the cold, wet, and soft interior of the nozzle place immediate pressure on him.

 

“Fuck, man...” He whispered. “Please don’t do this...”

 

“Like I said, it’s just business.” Keith growled, reaching to the wall behind him and grabbing a bit and bridle. He inspected it to make sure it was clean, then crouched behind his captive.

 

“Open wide, now.” He said. “If you’re good, I’ll only milk you a dozen times.”

 

“Wait, wha- rahg!” Lance had played right into Keith’s hands. As he opened his mouth, Keith forced the metal bar in between his teeth and began strapping the complicated leather harness around his head, rendering his complaints into garbled shouts.

 

Then he placed Lance’s cowboy hat back on him and chuckled to himself, enjoying the sight of a hogtied Lance struggle to bring his hands up to either un-gag himself or pry the nozzle off of him before the torture began.

 

“Now you’re ready for the rodeo.” He said, before walking to the machine and flipping it on.

 

The nozzle sprang to life, a soft whirring signalling that the sucking had begun.

 

Lance immediately threw his head back. The pleasure was unbelievable; it felt like someone was riding him over and over, relentlessly and constantly. It spun and twisted and pulled and sucked, the soft, silky interior of the nozzle sliding over his sensitive glans and working his shaft as if there was a prize involved.

 

“Gah! Urneh ah!” Lance tried to say, but his speech was lost behind the bit.

 

“What’s that?” Keith asked. “Turn it off? I don’t think so.”

 

He pressed a booted foot to the nozzle, forcing it to take even more of Lance’s cock into it’s loving embrace.

 

The sound Lance made could’ve made even the most proper virgin blind with lust.

 

“Let’s see...” Keith looked at his watch. “I think six hours is enough?”

 

Lance shook his head wildly, trying to pull free from the ropes, but each struggle just made the milking machine pull more of his cock into the nozzle. He doubled over from the sensation.

 

He was already close to his first orgasm.

 

“Ah… ah… ahh!” Lance arched his back, bringing the nozzle high into the air as he spilled his seed into it.

 

But it didn’t stop. It didn’t give Lance a break. It kept suck, eager to work another orgasm from the cowboy.

 

“There we go. Eleven more to go.”

 

But just as Keith was about to lean down and start playing Lance’s nipples just to torture him some more, there was a knock on the barn door.

 

“Keith? Lance? You in there?”

 

“Shit...” Keith hissed. “Shiro...”

 

Lance didn’t even notice, too busy trying to fight the nozzle on his cock.

* * *

 

“Keith, you can let me go.” Shiro said, still in a good-humored mood. “I won’t tell anyone. I think it’s kinda funny, to be honest.”

 

“I just need to think.” Keith said.

 

The instant Shiro stepped through the door, he had been lasso’d and secured in a web of rope. Keith couldn’t risk anyone knowing about the games he and Lance played. He had placed Shiro in a bed of hay next to Lance, who was suffering his third orgasm.

 

Shiro nodded to him. “He looks like he’s having fun.”

 

“It’s payback for what he did to- nevermind.” Keith blushed. He didn’t want Shiro thinking about him like that. “I’m sorry I tied you up. Just… let him ride this out for a bit longer and we can all go home, okay?”

 

“Well...” Shiro said playfully. “Who said I want to go home?”

 

Keith’s eyes widened. “What do you mean?”

 

“What if I’ve been, let’s just say… understimulated at home?”

 

Keith smiled, realizing that Shiro wanted to play along.

 

“Understimulated, you say?”

 

“It’s not a contest, but...” He cocked an eye at Lance, who was shaking and bucking and trying to gnaw through the bit between his teeth. “I’m a prize-winning stallion, if I do say so myself.”

 

“I’d say you are.” Keith whispered, noticing a bulge had appeared in Shiro’s pants. “You know what they say about stallions...” He walked to the wall behind him, pulling a second nozzle from a hook. “They need to be given release.”

 

“Milk me, baby.” Shiro growled, skipping the foreplay. “Milk me until I beg for you to let me go.”

 

“You got it, cowboy.” Keith said, unzipping Shiro’s jeans and freeing the large cock from within. He slipped the nozzle on, loving the sound Shiro made as he too felt the silky embrace of the milking machine.

 

“Fuck yeah, Keith...” He hissed. “I’m ready.”

 

“Such language.” Keith tsk’d, walking behind Shiro and pulling the black Paladin’s own bandana through his teeth and knotting it tightly behind his head. “That’s another round for you.”

 

Shiro nodded vigorously, thrilled to be Keith’s captive.

 

“Now, let’s get you ready to ride.” Keith flicked the second switch, turning Shiro’s milker on.

 

He bucked instantly, throwing his head back and moaning loudly and with abandon, tossing his head back and forth as the nozzle enveloped his cock completely with overwhelming stimulation.

 

“That’s it, good boy...” Keith petted Shiro softly, laying down on the hay between him and Lance, who he forcefully brought to him despite the boy’s struggles.

 

“Both of you are gonna be mine tonight.”

 

 

 

 


	16. Sleepsack Part II

Lance had been hanging from the ceiling for hours. He had stopped struggling, Shiro had pulled the muzzle far too tight for anything but pathetic moans to escape the leather. He kicked feebly, trying to free himself from the embrace of the sleepsack, but as usual, he got nowhere.

 

He huffed sadly, about to give up completely, when the door to his room opened again. Once more, Shiro stepped into the room, rolling up his sleeves.

 

“How’s my favorite captive doing?” He asked, smirking coyly. “Still good and tight? Nice and muzzled?” He teased, running a hand along the shiny leather of the sack.

 

Lance just mumbled something behind the muzzle, but Shiro ignored it.

 

“I think you’ve had enough of this for now.” Shiro said quietly, pulling a pin from the hook in the ceiling and allowing it to gently lower his prisoner down, guiding him to the bed. “I bet it’s hot in that sack.”

 

Lance nodded violently. It was getting hot in his leather cocoon; Shiro was letting him out just in time.

 

Shiro dragged the zipper down, slowly revealing the intricate ropes that still held Lance tightly, even beneath the sack. His hands were secured in tight leather mittens as well. He had a talent of escaping his bondage before Shiro was done with him; thus the extra security.

 

He lifted Lance out of the leather, placing him on the soft covers of the bed. He began unbuckling the muzzle. Lance started talking the instant the leather was pried from his face.

 

“You piece of shit!” He hissed, angry. “What, the ropes weren’t enough? You gotta sack me, too?”

 

Shiro laughed. “You’re a fighter. Fighters get extra security.”

 

“Well, let me out. I learned my lesson. I won’t skip training next time, I promise.”

 

“Oh, I didn’t say I was letting you go. Just getting you out of the sack.” Shiro said absentmindedly, checking the tightness of his knots and pulling on a few to tighten them up. “You’re still my prisoner, Lance.”

 

“Shiro, I said I promise!”

 

“You say a lot of things.” Shiro growled, hooking a finger in the ropes to force Lance to sit up and look him in the eyes. “You’re mine until I’m done with you.”

 

Lance gulped, feeling powerless in the ropes and mitts.

 

“At least don’t gag me this time...” He said meekly.

 

Shiro’s expression flattened.

 

“Just because you said that, I’m gagging you.” He replied, leaning over and reaching under the bed, fishing for something.

 

Lance began shaking and wriggling, realizing his mistake. “Wait, Shiro, I’m sorry! I won’t talk, I promise!”

 

“There you go again with those empty promises.” Shiro tsk’d, pulling something from a box under the bed. “Better off to gag you either way, the way you run your mouth.”

 

“Shiro, don’t!” Lance turned his head away from Shiro. “I’ll just lay here quietly, I won’t say anything!”

 

“And yet, here you are.” Shiro whispered.

 

Lance saw the gag in his hands. It resembled a black bulb, which was on the back of a leather strap. A tube dangled from the front, which ended in another small bulb.

 

It was inflatable.

 

“Shiro, not the inflatable one… please...” Lance begged. “I’ll do double training, triple training...”

 

“Open up, love.” Shiro said, ignoring Lance’s protests. “Make it easier on yourself.”

 

“No, I won’t!” Lance said loudly, turning away again.

 

But Shiro was undeterred, forcing the bulb into Lance’s mouth and strapping it tightly behind the boy’s head. Lance shook his head, moving the as-of-now small bulb around with his tongue.

 

“Thiro, thake eh au!” He tried to say, still able to speak through the gag.

 

“Looks like you can still speak.” Shiro hissed. “Let’s fix that.”

 

He began pumping the bulb in his hand, slowly inflating the gag in his mouth. After five pumps, Lance’s speech was much less intelligble.

 

“Mmea…” He begged, shaking his head still and pleading with his eyes. “Mmm...”

 

“And a few more pumps for talking back...” Shiro said, almost to himself as he pumped the bulb some more.

 

Lance made a sharp noise as he felt the bulb inflate more, pressing against the back of his mouth and forcing his tongue down.

 

“Mm…” He could barely even moan now, tears welling up in his eyes as he got used to the pressure.

 

“And some more just because you’re cute.” Shiro winked, pressed the bulb a few more times.

 

The gag sealed Lance’s throat from his larynx up. The only sounds he could make came through his nose, and that was busy being his only way of breathing. He shook his head, desperate to be rid of the thing in his mouth, but Shiro pushed him back onto the bed.

 

“Every half-hour you’re good, I’ll let some air out of the gag.” He said, rolling off the bed and pulling then now-empty sack with him. He procruced some rope from the same box he got the gag from, and began weaving it between the already tied knots of Lance’s prison and the posts of the bed. His arms were anchored to his sides, still trapped in mitts, but the rope he was tied in was itself tied to the bed.

 

He had no leverage, nothing to do but lay there and struggle helplessly, unable to talk or get a grip on any of the ropes.

 

“Now, be good.” Shiro said, planting a kiss against Lance’s gagged lips. Then he turned and sat down in Lance’s favorite bean bag chair, grabbing a book from a nearby shelf.

 

Lance sighed through his nose. It was gonna be a long night.


	17. Sessions Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just know they're getting the fuck milked out of them at the end of this

“Agh...” Keith groaned, rolling over on the couch. “My head...”

 

He heard Lance sit up on the other couch opposite of him.

 

“Wow, Galras really party hard!” He giggled, still just a little drunk. “Where did we even go last night?”

 

“I dunno...” Keith mumbled, turning over to shield his eyes. “I’m hungover...”

 

“Aw, I thought you purple kitties metabolized faster!” Lance joked. “Or was that just an urban legend?”

 

“Mmm...” Keith growled, not in the mood to play. “Where did we even go?”

 

Keith vaguely remembered a club, then a bar, then… some sort of clinic? He must’ve wandered into a fertility center or something. Those kinds of buildings were very popular in his zone, and many Galran males donated (or were forced to donate) genetic material for many different reasons. Sometimes, they were violent and needed a little calm-down, sometimes their special genetic makeup necessitared some research.

 

It was a strange system, but it worked. Alteans and Galrans had formed an alliance over the years that was built on shared knowledge and laws. So far, it was very peaceful.

 

“Did we… go to a club?” Keith asked.

 

Lance shrugged, but held his hand up. “I dunno. But I got this sweet keychain.” A purple plastic circle hung from a metal lanyard.

 

_Galran Genetics Embassy_

 

Keith frowned. “Next time, let’s keep track of where we’re going, okay?”

 

Lance laughed loudly, making Keith wince. “Shiro will be the designated driver. Right, Shiro?”

 

He heard Shiro say something in affirmation from their shared apartment’s small kitchen.

 

“Ugh.” Keith groaned again.

 

But before he could continue scolding Lance, a loud knock sounded from the door.

 

“I’ll get it.” Keith muttered, standing and walking to the door.

 

He opened it, revealing a tall Galran man with long white hair. He was dressed in a business suit, with a matching purple tie.

 

Keith cocked an eyebrow.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

The man looked down at Keith. “Yes. Are you Keith Kogane?”

 

Keith stared. “Who wants to know?”

 

“The Galran Genetic Embassy from Block A, Zone 4. You submitted for extended sessions yesterday and we’re here to collect you.”

 

Keith’s eyes widened. “And who the fuck are you?” He growled.

 

The man stared right back. “Lotor, head of collections and administrator of most forms of therapy.” He procured a clipboard.

 

“You signed your name here last night, agreeing to a battery of therapy and various relaxation sessions.”

 

Keith peered at the clipboard. He shot a look at Lance, who blushed and stood.

 

“I may have… that may have been me.” He said sheepishly. “I kinda wanted the keychain.”

 

Keith inhaled sharply through his nostrils. “You ass.”

 

He turned back to Lotor. “Sorry, man. There’s been a misunderstanding.” He began to close the door, but Lotor jammed a shiny black shoe into the frame.

 

“That’s not how it works.” Lotor hissed. “A name has been signed. Your name. We’ve reserved your room and all of your necessities have been arranged.”

 

He looked at Lance. “And most importantly, your card has been charged.”

 

“Aw, what!?” Lance shouted.

 

“Well, I’m not going.” Keith said. “So you can go now.”

 

Lotor shook his head. “It is my right as head administrator for this zone to force you to comply.” He held the clipboard under Keith’s nose. “So come with me willingly, or I will make you come with me.”

 

“Oh, really?” Keith said angrily. “Then make me.”

 

Lotor’s eyes narrowed. “Very well.” He snapped his fingers. “Ulaz, Thace. Restrain this young Galran and take him to the van.”

 

Immediately, two burly Galran men appeared, forcing themselves through the door and roughly handling Keith.

 

“Hey, what the fuck!?” Keith shouted, feeling a pair of handcuffs snap around his wrists. He heard one of the men press a button on the center of the cuffs. Dozens of black wires sprang from the cuffs, wrapping themselves around Keith’s arms and chest, securing his both forearms behind him entirely.

 

Keith growled as he fought the restraints, but as Ulaz and Thace started to lead him away, Lance cut in.

 

“Hey, um… I’m all for giving Keith shit, but this has to be illegal, right?”

 

Lotor shook his head. “Perfectly legal.” He laughed quietly. “You didn’t read the contract at all, did you?”

 

Lance blushed again and looked away. But then he realized something. “Wait, you knew it was me who signed it?”

 

“Oh no, it appears I’ve been revealed.” Lotor joked. Then he shrugged. “Keith was due for a session, anyway. Keeps aggression down.”

 

“I’ll fucking kill you!” Keith roared.

 

“Like that.” Lotor said.

 

“You can’t take him if you know he didn’t sign it.” Lance said, a steely edge entering his voice. “Shiro, get in here.”

 

Immediately, Shiro rushed in, having heard what was going on but waiting to reveal himself.

 

“Oh no.” Lotor tsk’d. “That simply won’t do.” He looked at his clipboard. “Ulaz, do you have time in your schedule for a quick session?”

 

Ulaz nodded. “For these two? Yeah.” His voice has a hint of humor in it.

 

“Good.” Lotor looked back at Lance. “Looks like I’ll be charging your card for two more sessions, Lance. Hm… let’s make it a Pharaoh special for the big one.” He pointed to Shiro. “And something nice and snug for Lance here.”

 

“You got it.”

 

Ulaz took out a small pistol from his belt and aimed it at Shiro.

 

Both boys blanched.

 

“Wait-” Lance said. “Let’s not get crazy-”

 

Ulaz fired, a black glob of some sort arcing through the air and hitting Shiro’s chest, making him stumble slightly.

 

It grew immediately, twisting strands of the rubbery substance encapsulating him entirely, folding his arms across his chest and covering his face, save for two very small nose holes. Shiro struggled for a moment inside the substance, before it constricted, tightening brutally around his body and making him fall, stiff and immobile, on the floor.

 

His muscles were outlined in the material as he struggled, trying to rip free of the black material, but it didn’t budge an inch. Lance could hear him groan from within, unable to even talk through the thick stuff.

 

Ulaz walked over and bent down, easily lifting the captured man and hoisting him over his shoulders, ignoring the muffled protests from Shiro.

 

“Thace, can you take care of that one?” He asked, nodding at Lance. “I’ve got my hands full with this one.

 

“Sure.” Thace shrugged. “It’s what I’m paid for.”

 

“Oh, Thace.” Lotor interrupted before Thace began. “Make it extra tight, if you could.”

 

“No, that’s not nec- ah!” Lance began, before Thace wrestled him into a tight headlock. “I’ll go- I’ll go willingly...” He croaked.

 

Lotor leaned in to Lance’s face. “Just a precaution. Can’t have you signing other people’s names again, can we?”

 

He straightened up and waved to Thace. “Wrap him up. Then we’ll work on Keith here.”

 

Thace nodded, fishing a small black orb out of his pocket and holding it in front of Lance’s face.

 

“Open.” He growled.

 

Lance took the orb in his mouth, seemingly from fear of fainting from the chokehold. Then, Thace, pressed a small indent on the center of the orb. Instantly, it sprang to life, enveloping his head in the same material Shiro was captured in.

 

Immediately, Lance fell to the floor, scrabbling and struggling to pull the stuff from his face.

 

“Mmm! Mmph!”

 

He writhed on the floor until Thace knelt, holding his hands away from his face with an iron grip.

 

“If you let it set, it will let you breathe.” He said gently.

 

Lance began to calm down, and sure enough, two small nose holes popped open, allowing him to draw in precious air.

 

Without another word, Thace took a small piece of material from his pocket and pressed it to Lance’s back.

 

“Hold your arms here.” He positioned Lance’s arms on each side of his waist, hugging them as if he were in a straitjacket.

 

Sure enough, the material swarmed over him, forming itself into a dark black fascimle of a straitjacket, complete with metal rivet running down the sides. It flowed down his legs, encasing them in the same material, rendering him unable to walk.

 

“There we go. Nice and tight.” Thace said, lifting Lance up bridal style, who moaned pathetically and wriggled in the tight grip of the suit.

“Take him to the van, Thace. I want a word with this one.”

 

Thace nodded, carrying Lance out of the apartment.

 

Keith looked at Lotor nervously as the man approached him.

 

“See what happens when you resist?” He sighed. “These session are gonna cost a fortune for your friend Lance. But… I may be convinced to waive the fee. If you do something for me.”

 

He smiled a devilish smile.

 

Keith tugged lightly at his binds.

 

“What is it?” He asked nervously.

 

“I’m going to finish your restraints. If you don’t struggle, I’ll pull some strings and give these sessions to you for free. But you pull once, and I’m charging you double. Deal?”

 

Keith rolled his eyes. “Fine. But I won’t like it.”

 

“Yes, you will.” Lotor said knowingly. He pulled his tie off his neck, looping it around Keith’s eyes and tying it tightly. “You’ve behaved for the most part, so you’re getting a special transport situation.”

 

“And what is that?”

 

“You get to ride with me.”

 

Lotor took a piece of the same black material and slapped it on Keith’s mouth. It adhered like tape, outlining his lips. It did not spread like the others had, however.

 

“Mm...” Keith groaned.

 

“Now, follow my lead.” Lotor said, procuring a leash and looping it around Keith’s neck. “We’re late for your session.”

 

 


	18. Sessions Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda wanna spin this off into a new series

Keith struggled a bit as Lotor led him out of the van. The ride had been… stressful, to say the least. He could hear faint sounds of Lance and Shiro struggling as well from the back, but Ulaz and Thace were quick to rectify any breaches in their restraints.

 

Lotor pulled the tie off of his eyes. It was dark, but that was only because of the climate-dome situated above the enormous complex. Various parks and gardens lined the outside of a pristine white clinic.

 

“Let’s get you checked in.” Lotor said. “I’ve got you scheduled for a week. A little short, but it’s your first time.” He chuckled to himself, pulling Keith along.

 

Keith tried to part his lips through the black substance covering them, but all that came out was a very faint whining moan.

 

“Cute.” Lotor smirked. “It’s Lyvan. Nano-tech, the best we have. Only just entered the public sector a few months ago.”

 

Keith complained behind the gag, his jaw working to break the seal.

 

“Doesn’t come off, Keith. Only those with the proper bio-metrics can tell it what to do.” Lotor held up his rest, a faint glowing circle showing through the skin. “That’s me and my staff.”

 

Keith grumbled angrily.

 

“Careful, cutie.” Lotor pointed to Ulaz, who had hefted a still-encased Shiro up onto his shoulder and was carrying the struggling man into the building. “Or you might just end up like your friend there.”

 

Then Lance followed, carried bridal-style by Thace. His predicament was almost as bad a Shiro’s, his head completely covered in the black, shiny material, with the rest of his body covered as well. His arms hugged his sides in a tight straitjacket embrace.

 

“Or him.” Lotor petted Lance as Thace walked by. “Set them up in their decompression rooms, I’ll be talking with the coordinator about their sessions.”

 

Thace nodded, carrying Lance inside.

 

Keith just now noticed the name of the building.

 

_Genetic Relaxation and Therapy_

 

“You’re gonna love it, Keith.” Lotor said quietly. “I promise.”

 

Then Lotor waved his wrist in front of the door, prompting it to open with a quiet ping.

 

The inside was very similar to a hospital waiting room, but no one occupies the chairs. It seemed like they had arrived during a less busy time of the day.

 

Keith was glad nobody was here to see him like this.

 

A Galran man with light purple fur was at the front desk. Keith looked around. Shiro and Lance were nowhere to be seen.

 

“Ah, Kolivan. They have you up here, huh?”

 

The muscular man sighed sadly.

 

“I fell asleep at one of the extractors...”

 

Lotor tsk’d playfully. “If that happens again, it’ll be you hooked up to one of those.”

 

The man blushed bright scarlet. “I- uh, well, you see-”

 

Lotor waved him away. “I’m just playing, Koli. Anyway, I’ve got a rambunctious new patient here who I’m seeing to personally. If you could set his friends up with, um...”

 

He put a finger on his chin. “I guess I haven’t really thought of it, to be honest.” He looked at Keith. “Let’s hear what you have to say.”

 

He tapped the gag on Keith’s mouth, causing it to dissolved and roll into a ball in Lotor’s hand.

 

Normally, Keith would’ve snapped out and bit him instantly, but he was wary off this man’s power. He tugged lightly and the various strands of thin ropes holding his hands behind his back.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Your friends’ therapy sessions!” Lotor said. “Let me untie you, I bet you’re very uncomfortable. As long as you promise not to try anything.” He looked Keith in the eye. “I’ve got security all around the perimeter, and they will be far less gentle than me.”

 

Keith met his gaze, and gave only a very slight nod in return, as if not wanting to give in.

 

“Excellent.”

 

Lotor reached behind Keith and pressed the button on the handcuffs, causing the ropes to retract and the handcuffs to snap off his wrists and into the air.

 

Lotor caught them deftly, hooking them onto his belt loop.

 

He turned to Kolivan, still keeping an eye on Keith.

 

“Can I have a catalog, please? Deluxe edition.” He winked at Keith, who frowned and resisted the urge to snarl. “Nothing but the best for his first time.”

 

“Of course.” Koli said, sliding a glossy magazine-like booklet over the counter.

 

Lotor picked it up and passed it to Keith, who took it warily. It had bright teals and whites on the cover, with futuristic font saying ‘GOVERNMENT ISSUE’. He rolled his eyes. The _man_ was always trying to get in his business.

 

“Open it.” Lotor urged. “Look through your options. Choose something for Shiro and Lance.”

 

Keith’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, but nevertheless he opened the catalog and flipped to a random point in the middle

 

His eyes widened again.

 

A large picture emblazoned both pages. A human male was floating in an ocean setting, strands of seaweed hanging loosely off his body. Various sea life were painted in strike detail, and a scantily clad mermaid was holding up a sign that read ‘$999.99!’

 

Ignoring the setting, Keith looked up and said in a deadpan voice, “$1,000 dollars?”

 

Lotor waved him away. “I’m covering everything. I’m head administrator after all. Remember our deal?” He cocked an eyebrow.

 

Keith sighed. “Yeah, fine. What is this?” He gestured to the picture.

 

“Our Seaweed Special. It’s very relaxing, one of our lowest-impact sessions. Very suitable for stressed out humans or Alteans. Not recommend for Galrans, though. It can be a bit… weak.”

 

“What _is_ it, though?” Keith insisted.

 

“Just a relaxing massage followed by a specialized seaweed treatment.” Lotor said matter-of-factly.

 

Keith had heard of seaweed treatments before. One of his college professors had gotten one.

 

“Perhaps your friend Shiro would enjoy that?” Lotor prodded. “He seems to be quite a ball of anxiety.”

 

“Yeah...” Keith said to himself. “And you said it’s low-impact? No crazy sex stuff?”

 

Lotor nodded. “As low-impact as it can get.”

 

“Fine. Then Shiro can have that.”

 

Lotor gave a meaningful look to Kolivan, who jumped and began typing frantically into a computer.

 

Keith flipped through the booklet. There were a lot of strange ‘therapies’, mostly involving heavy restriction or weird devices. One of them had a Galran man wearing what appeared to be a gas mask, with a long tube leading out of the clear gelatinous material he was suspended in.

 

‘ _Suspension Therapy’_ that one said. Only $2,000.

 

Keith scoffed, and flipped the pages again.

 

This one was interesting. ‘Companion Therapy’.

 

An Altean man was surrounded by what looked like tentacles, however they were flat and covered in soft ridged and cillia. He was being caressed by them, and he appeared to be asleep.

 

“ _Our bio-engineered Companions will keep you company!”_ The tagline said.

 

“ _DISCLAIMER: Companions are not sentient and are manipulated by remote control. At no point is the subject exposed to living animals or free-floating organic tissue.”_

 

“What’s this?” Keith asked.

 

“One of our more popular therapies for unruly Alteans. It’s fairly new, but extremely effective. It can be very… intense.” Lotor said. “Perhaps… a fitting punishment for Lance?” He inquired.

 

Keith smiled. “Is that what this is about?”

 

Lotor laughed loudly. “You caught me! I hate signature fraud as much as you do. So let’s make him suffer, hm?”

 

Keith nodded. “Sure. As long as he’s not, like, hurt or anything.”

 

Lotor bowed slightly. “You have my word.” He snapped his fingers, jolting Kolivan awake.

 

“Sign them up, Koli.” He turned back to Keith, folding the booklet up and taking it from him. “As for you, we’ll decide on your therapy after you see what your friends are up to.”

 

The room they were in was incredibly cozy, resembling a high-class hotel room with freshly laundered sheets on the bed, a wonderfully large bathtub, and even a hi-def T.V.

 

Keith had not been expecting this at all.

 

“So, this really is legit, huh?” He asked to Lotor as he flopped onto the bed.

 

“As legit as it gets. Although I recommend you don’t get too comfy, we’re viewing Shiro in a few minutes.”

 

“Viewing?” Keith asked.

 

Lotor nodded. “You’ll be seeing the first part of his therapy, then Lance’s. Then we’ll decide on yours. It’s quite fun, actually.” A buzzing sounded from Lotor’s pocket.

 

“Oh, that’s our cue, actually. They’ve finished prepping Shiro and his room. Let’s go visit.”

 

Keith was nervous and little suspicious, but he always was. He got up and followed Lotor out of the room and into the hallway.

 

“So… these ‘therapies’… what’s the point of them?” Keith asked as Lotor led him out of the hallways and into a door marked STAFF ONLY.

 

“It reduces stress and provides us with valuable data on the three primary species living in the city. That is, human, Galra, and Altean.” Lotor said. They were in a very clean, white hallway now, with many large windows lining the sides.

 

Keith peered into one, but saw nothing but empty white rooms.

 

“They’re unoccupied. Currently, it’s just you three in the building right now.” Lotor shrugged. “Lucky us.”

 

They stopped at one of the doors marked ‘SWD-01’, and Lotor pressed his wrist to it. It beeped, opening with soft swish.

 

Thace was standing at a large class window. The room this one looked into was pure black, with slight glittering effects in the air. It greatly resembled the ocean picture from the catalog.

 

“Ah, perfect.” Lotor said. He leaned over to Keith. “The dust in the air is to soften his skin. He’s going to be baby soft.”

 

“Um… okay?” Keith replied, confused and a little unnerved.

 

“Is he ready?” Lotor asked Thace, who nodded.

 

“We had to prep him and remove the Lyvan from his body. He’s… not happy.” He said. “But, he’s not as aggressive as this one was.” He looked at Keith, who frowned.

 

“Fuck off.” Keith hissed.

 

“Behave.” Lotor said, then he looked back at the room. “Let’s start.”

 

Thace nodded, leaving the room.

 

“Where is he going?” Keith asked indignantly, as if wanted to cuss him out more.

 

“He’s the one administering the therapy.” Lotor said calmly.

 

As if on cue, a door in the pitch-black room opened, and Thace walked in. Shiro followed behind, unrestrained but clad in white pants and a shirt, obviously patient attire.

 

Thace procured a sponge that he began dabbing across Shiro’s forehead. Keith could see him angrily retort to Thace, but couldn’t hear it. He was taking this pretty well, all things considered.

 

“He’s applying a bio-gel to begin the therapy.” Lotor said. He looked down at Keith. “I find that explaining what’s happening calms people down somewhat.”

 

Keith didn’t want to admit it, but he was right. It was helping him calm down just a bit.

 

Lotor leaned forward to the console beneath the window and pressed a button.

 

“Shiro, we’re beginning your seaweed treatment. You will be in therapy for seven hours.” His voice rang out through the room as Thace raised Shiro’s arms above his head and removed his shirt.

 

“During this process, you will be come relaxed and renewed. Keith has chosen this program specifically for you.”

 

Shiro cocked an eyebrow. Keith blushed uncomfortably.

 

Thace pulled Shiro’s pants down, revealing his entire body.

 

Keith’s blush intensified as he heard Lotor whistle.

 

“What a specimen.” He whispered.

 

Thace patted the sponge across Shiro’s whole body, then straightened up, giving a thumbs-up to Lotor.

 

“He’s ready.” Lotor said, pushing the button again. “Thank you, Thace. Please vacate the room and start the procedure.”

 

Thace nodded, turning and leaving the room in a hurry, shutting and locking the door behind him.

 

The room was pitch black again, save for the glittery particles in the air.

 

Lotor flipped a switch on the console.

 

“I’ve enabled two-way communication.” He said. “So feel free to speak.”

 

A low drone emanated from the walls of the room. A fine green mist sprayed out from the walls, falling gently and settling on Shiro’s naked body.

 

Keith could hear him giggle quietly.

 

“I look like a gremlin...” He said, walking up to the window and pressing a hand to it.

 

Keith’s apprehension dissolved immediately.

 

“Shiro… how do you feel?”

 

“The same.” He replied. “Still stressed. Still mad at being here.”

 

“You only have to be in there for seven hours.” Keith said. “You can make it.”

 

“Yeah, I guess- wha?” Shiro stopped, examining his hand. A layer of wet, green seaweed had appeared, curling around his wrist. It was sticky and warm, and it slowly crawled along his arm. In panic, he ripped it off and threw it on the ground, but another one had grown to take it’s place.

 

“Wait, what’s happening?” Keith shouted, panicking as well.

 

“Relax, Keith.” Lotor said. “It’s just seaweed. It’s only growing on his body, not in it. It’s root-free.” He chuckled quietly. “But I guess I should’ve warned you. My bad.”

 

The green substance was curling around his legs now, long strands of it snapping across them, pulling them together as he tried to rip them off.

 

He fell forward onto the window, pressing his hands against it.

 

He was shouting something, but Keith couldn’t hear it. The seaweed wrapped itself across his arms, pulling them strictly to his sides. He twisted and turned, hopping around in vain while the plant continued wrapping around his body, covering his abs, then his chest, then his neck.

 

Shiro pulled his head up and away, trying to prolong the inevitable.

 

“Keith, I’m going to kill you for this!” He shouted. “In seven hours, you’re de- mm!” The seaweed had covered his mouth and fully enveloped his head. More tendrils appeared from his back, checking for any holes in the covering and smoothing over any gaps. Soon, Shiro was completely mummified in a sleek, shiny green cocoon.

 

One last large heave as Shiro twisted, but then he fell backwards, defeated and captured.

 

“He just can’t get a break, can he?” Lotor asked.

 

Keith was horrified, but intrigued. He watched Shiro squirm slightly, as if feeling the wet confines of his prison. He flexed in the grip of the seaweed, as if testing its strength. It did not budge, and in fact it just seemed to get tighter.

 

Then, Keith heard a loud whirring sound. Two large spigots appeared from the ceiling, pouring water all over Shiro’s encased body. The water began to fill up the room, making Keith yell,

 

“He’s going to drown!”

 

“Don’t worry, Keith. The seaweed acts as an oxygen delivery system. He’s breathing just fine.” Lotor smirked. “What kind of business would we be if we killed our clients?”

 

Keith watched, rapt, as the water filled up the room completely, leaving Shiro floating in the center. Still he squirmed and struggled, but the water prevented him from going anywhere. He looked very… peaceful. Just floating in an ocean of sparkly black water.

 

“Nowhere for him to go.” Lotor said. “Nothing for him to do. Just him and his thoughts. He can’t move or speak. So he has to focus on nothing but relaxation.” He checked a gauge on the console.

 

“The water matches his body temperature. Soon, he will enter a sort of trance. The seaweed will detoxify his body, and he will be able to enjoy his tranquility for the next seven hours.”

 

Soon enough, the frantic struggling ceased. Shiro was just floating now. Keith had to admit… he did look very serene.

 

“Now that that’s done...” Lotor said, turning to open the door. “Let’s go check on Lance. His session will be far less relaxing.”

 

 

 


	19. Sessions Part III

“Fuck off!” Lance yelled, pulling away from Ulaz. “I didn’t agree to this!”

 

Ulaz said nothing, but continued forcing Lance into a skin-tight black bodysuit, made presumably of that Lyvan material Lotor was talking about.

 

“You’re being difficult, Lance.” Lotor said. This room’s setup was different than Shiro’s. This one was just like Keith’s: A normal hotel room. Except with a burly Galra man forcing an Altean into a latex bodysuit.

 

“Just submit, Lance.” Lotor continued. “You’ve already added an hour on your session. Make it easy on yourself.”

 

Lance huffed, pulling away from Ulaz as the bigger man zipped the suit up to his neck. He looked at his hands, seeing that the suit did not have an opening for them. Instead, it ended in tight mitts that confined his hands into fists, preventing him from grabbing anything.

 

“Look, I’m sorry!” He said to Keith, who just smirked widely. “I won’t sign you up for anything ever again, I promise!”

 

“Lovely.” Lotor interrupted, pushing Lance onto the bed. “Ulaz, the Companion, please. I want to Keith to do the honors.”

 

Ulaz nodded, procuring a jet-black shiny sphere with a slit-like opening on the end.

 

Lotor grabbed it and passed it to Keith. “This is gonna make him regret his misdeeds.” He said, his voice growling.

 

“Ulaz, restraints.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Ulaz tossed a smattering of the Lyvan material onto Lance’s latex-covered chest. It spread outwards, forming an intricate web that anchored him to the center of the bed, his arms and legs attached to the bedposts.

 

“Please! I’m begging you!” Lance pleaded. “Don’t do… whatever it is you’re about to do!”

 

“Normally, I’d gag your loud mouth, but the Companion will take care of that.”

 

Lotor reached forward, tapping the bulge of Lance’s crotch. The suit opening reveal his cock.

 

“Good, still soft.” He turned to Keith. “Place that on his penis. Hurry, while it’s still soft.”

 

“Um… okay.” Keith said sheepishly, bending downwards. He briefly examined the slit. It was oozing a clear, lube-like substance, and appeared to be pulsing slighlty.

 

Nevertheless he grabbed Lance’s cock and forced it into the opening.

 

“Keith, don’t- AH!” Lance’s words were cut off with a sound of pure ecstasy. The sphere smoothed out, cover his quickly hardened cock and his balls. It began pumping, forcing itself up and down along Lance’s shaft.

 

“Holy FUCK what is that!?” Lance moaned out loud. “Oh my GOD- AH!” He arched his back against his restraints as the orb pushed down hard. Small tentacles began to grow out of the top, black with many ridges and waving cillia. They oozed the same clear liquid the slit did.

 

“What’s that stuff?” Keith asked nervously.

 

“A stimulant. Lance is going to be in a world of pain and pleasure for the next… let’s make it eight hours.”

 

“FUUUUCK!” Lance howled, gasping and panting as the tentacles spread out from his cock, wrapping themselves gently around his body and limbs, like a lover would.

 

“Get… off… of me!” He screamed in between moans.

 

Two larger tentacles unfurled from the base. These both has a large bulb on the end, also covered in ridges and cillia. As the other tentacles began to seal themselves around Lance’s body, they began to pulse in rhythm, massaging and stimulating his entire body.

 

The two larger tentacles went up and down, one going around his back and the other wrapping itself around his neck.

 

“No...” Lance felt something prod his backside. “No… AH!” The bulb slid itself into his ass, the ridges rubbing against his walls gently and making his back arch in pleasure.

 

The other tentacle slid it’s way up to his mouth, gently prodding his lips, as if asking permission.

 

Slowly, Lance opened. The bulb slipped into his mouth, growing in size to fill his entire mouth as the rest of the tentacle wrapping around his eyes.

 

“Mmm… mmmm!” Lance moaned through the bulb as they both began pumping. His entire body was covered by this creature that seemed intent on pleasuring him to the point of insanity.

 

The substance around his cock tensed, sensing an orgasm.

 

“Mm… mmm...” He tried to speak, to ask them to stop, to please take this thing off him.

 

But then, he came. “MMM!” He shook his head frantically as he orgasmed into the black ball around his cock. But to his horror, it did not stop. He continued to pump, to massage, to gently caress and rub.

 

He tugged at the web holding him down, struggling violently against the confining suit, the bulbs in his ass and mouth. But nothing helped. He was being subject to another round of sexual pleasure.

 

But it was quickly becoming torment.

 

Keith stared, more amused than horrified this time.

 

“Let’s leave him like this for a while.” Lotor said, pulling Keith close. “That’ll teach him, won’t it?”

 

Keith nodded. “I’ll fuckin’ say.”

 

“Now...” Lotor looked down at Keith. “Let’s decide on your session.”


	20. AUTHOR UPDATE

Hey guys!! I'm moving this story into Series format, so new chapters will be added as one-shot individual stories into the "Voltron Bondage Series"! I'll be keeping all the chapters currently in this story as-is, but new ones will have video, audio, and all that! Thanks for reading!


End file.
